Breeze
by Ad Hominem Argument
Summary: This is just a set of one shots about the romantic relationships between the detectives and the both ADA’s. Novak and Cabot Will contain ALOT of smut! Some good old fashioned EO thrown for good measure too!
1. In Heat

**Breeze**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: This is just a set of one shots about the romantic relationships between the detectives and the both ADA's (Novak and Cabot). The first couple of chapters will be about their first time together; from then on, it'll be those knocking boots and whatnot! I titled it Breeze because it would be so easy for them all to hook up! At least I wish it were.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, because I don't drive a Chevy Equinox, I live at home with my parents, and I have a quarter tank of gas… it's quite obvious that these character's don't belong to me.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Chapter 1: In Heat**

**Elliot's POV**

Heat, stickiness, sweat. No, I'm not talking about how I want do my ridiculously hot partner Olivia Benson… well…okay maybe a little. However, I'm also talking about the temperature in this building! How am I supposed to work in these conditions? The AC has been out for nearly four hours and I feel as if I just walked into a sauna! It's so hot I can't even feel the coffee I'm drinking go down my throat. Hmm… speaking of going down… no Elliot stop it, you're at work and there's no way I'm going to be able to hide my excitement if I start thinking about Liv. I can hear Munch going on about his ridiculous conspiracy theories and Fin telling him to shut up as they exit the building but that doesn't get under my skin, it's that hot. Olivia has already left and I imagine the undressing she'd be doing right now if she were here. She had on slacks and did the multi layered shirt look and her shedding some clothing would give me a chance to see some of her beautiful olive-toned skin. The more I think about her skin the harder I become. The way her taut butt swishes when she walks, the way she'll massage her neck to relieve it of tension, or even the way her auburn locks fall to her shoulder. I've been imaging her underneath me, eyebrows scrunched as she screams my name while I'm doing her senseless. Her luscious lips and how I'd do anything just to bite down on them, suck them raw, just…

Crunch… What…

Crunch…in the world…

Crunch… is that?

"Elliot, earth to Elliot", Olivia is sitting on my desk chewing a piece of ice. I was lusting so hard for her that I didn't even see her walk back in. I scoot further underneath my desk so she doesn't see the erection I have. I must have been staring into the chocolate depths of her eyes for a little while longer than necessary because before I knew it her face was no more than an inch away from mine.

"Elliot, what are you still doing here, its 11:30!" She says to me in a scolding tone. Oh, goodness, the things she's doing to me. I really want to do something naughty…

"Oh, I was doing paperwork", I lie but she looks down at my desk and see's the same sight I do. All of my paperwork lays _unfinished,_ no, _untouched_ on my desk. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" I ask her trying to divert her attention. She just raises a sexy eyebrow at me and giggles.

"Well, I called both your cell _and_ your house because I wanted to know if you had dinner plans but when I got no answer I figured you were here." I sit back stunned. Liv was going to ask me out, wait, technically didn't she just do so? I know my face must be ten shades of red and I'm nervous as ever but I still keep my cool, or at least try to.

"I can eat", I say. I was about to add another sarcastic remark, but her sharp intake of breath and eyes averted to an area south of my boarder stop me. In all the flirting, I managed to forget the arousal I was feeling and I sat back in my chair revealing Krull, the Warrior King. "Liv, it's not what it looks like", I'm trying to get out, but the combination of the AC being out and our close proximity is making it hard for me to breathe. She just laughs and loosens my tie and puts it around her neck not helping my growing erection at all. I just sit back and watch her, fascinated that after all this time, Olivia Benson is finally making a move.

"Actually El, I'm not really hungry anymore. I think I'll do something else instead", she says giving away no emotion.

"Oh, it's fine." I say trying to hide my disappointment, knowing I'll be going home thinking about what I _would_ do to her, _if_, I ever got the chance. She's smirking now and it's making me wonder about just what the connotation of, _I think I'll do something else instead._

"How about we get dessert?" She says straddling my lap picking up another ice cube from the cup she placed on my desk. I watch as she twirls her tongue over it, playing with it and me never breaking eye contact. Although it's at least 90 degrees in the building, I swear I can feel the temperature drop. I open my mouth and blow out expecting to see my breath, from the sudden climate change. She grinds her hips into mine, my hard erection rubbing against her center.

"Liv", I groan out. I guess, I gave her the reaction she was looking for because she started to undress me… shirt… beader… belt.. She stands up leaving my pile of clothing at our desks and pulls me to the cribs. She closes the door behind us and backs me against it. I'm amazed, I can't wait to get inside of her.

"Have you always been this forceful", I ask her as she yanks my pants and boxer's off of my body. She just looks up at me and smiles as she drops to her knees and takes me in her mouth right there against the door. I'm sure she's going to hate me in the morning because it feels so good I'm yanking the hell out of her hair.

"Liv, I'm so close", I moan.

"Cum", she says simply. I do. She takes of all me, seed and all in her mouth and stands up in front of me and kisses me deeply. The fact that I can taste myself on her tongue is sexy and is making me hard all over again, it's my turn now. I grab her tie… my tie… that's hanging around her neck and push her onto the bed climbing in on top of her. I waste no time getting her naked whistling at her beauty. I take one of her breasts in my mouth and bite down on her nipple causing her to arch into me and moan my name. I continue with the other one and snake my hand down her toned stomach to her clit, which I find willing and wet, which makes me so hard it hurts.

"Liv, you're so wet", I taunt her, running my fingers slowly over her slit.

"Elliot, you're such a tease", she yells at she tries to guide my fingers into her. I just chuckle and continue with my torture. I rub her clit with my thumb and I could tell she was getting close.

"El", she moaned when I began to use my tongue to work wonders inside her. She tasted so good, I had to find her G-spot and begin using my tongue to do some serious loving. She screamed my name as she got closer digging her nails into my back. What the heck, I pulled her hair, she scratched my back. I restrained her from moving by placing a hand on both of her hips so I could ride out her climax seeing as I could feel her shuddering. With my tongue in her I caught every drop of her juice as she came causing me to smile at the pleasure she was getting.

"El", she panted. "I need you in me now." I nodded and made my way to her mouth slowly, teasing her. I placed the tip of my erection in her opening pulling it out at the last moment.

"El, _now_", she begged. This time I entered her slowly and didn't have to wait to push all the way in before she started thrusting her hips in conjunction with mine. She flipped me so she was on top and she pushed her hips so far into to mine I know I had to hit her cervix. I didn't care, she didn't care, and we were all good. We made sweet love in the cribs not caring if anyone was down in the bullpen, besides, we couldn't be quiet even if we tried. We came together and she laid her head on my chest.

"Liv?" I asked her moving my position so we could lie face to face.

"Hmm…" She asked me, her face still flush, her body covered in sweat and her eyes still glazed.

"I love you, and not because what we just had was amazing, I…" I didn't get a chance to finish because her lips were on mine clouding my thoughts.

"I love you too, El", she said to me kissing me softly. Lying there, covered in sweet and smelling her scent I was truly happy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay, I promise the next chapters are going to be MUCH better I just had the idea of this chapter and I had to get it down as is before I forgot… also it's been a while since I put anything out so I really wanted to get back into the flow. Send me a review!**


	2. First Day Back

**Breeze**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: This is just a set of one shots about the romantic relationships between the detectives and both the ADA's (Novak and Cabot). The first couple of chapters will be about their first time together; from then on, it'll be those knocking boots and whatnot! I titled it Breeze because it would be so easy for them all to hook up! At least I wish it were.**

**Disclaimer: From the negative balance in my account, they aren't mine… Crap on a stick…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alex Cabot's POV**

My first day back was… interesting. I was standing outside interrogation room # 3, watching _him_ try his hardest to keep his cool while interviewing a perp. The two years I was in the Witness Protection Program, I had plenty of time to reflect on my friends, my family at SVU. Sure, we've had our fair share of fights. Especially, between me and hard headed Benson, ego-tripping Stabler, Munch with his stupid conspiracy theories, Cragen and his ability to be domineering at times and Fin who is quite hot-headed when he's not being his usually calm, cool, and collected self.

Even with all this going for the members of the Special Victims squad, there was always one member able to take my breath away; even when he was so mad at me he was seething. We've always had a special relationship. I love the way we're able to communicate nonverbally; that's what I missed the most when I was forced into WPP. The way his eyebrows would shoot up if I say something that even had a slight undertone of naughtiness, and the way he was always ready to take up for me even when I forced him into a position where his job would've been on the line. The more I thought about him in the WPP, the more I realized just how much I love him. The thing that frustrates me though is that I know he feels the same way; and yet both of us are too stubborn to do anything about it.

"Hello, we just got a full confession and you're out here daydreaming?" He asked me in his deep baritone. Man is he gorgeous.

"You did? Well, I'll just take your statements and view the tape of the interview, don't worry about it." I said trying to control my shallow breathing. He just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He looked into my eyes and I swore I felt my knees go weak.

"You okay Alex, you look kind of flustered", he said touching my cheek lighting me on fire.

"I'm fine", I said somewhat breathlessly. He just smiled because he didn't believe me. He didn't say anything; instead, he grabbed my hand and led me in the direction of the roof. Releasing my hand, he placed one of his large hands on the small of my back and let his fingers gently massage the area right below my lower back but above the butt cheeks. Man-oh-man, I was finally getting my man. He slowly made his way down to my butt and cupped my cheek making me giggle.

"Excuse me", he said with a grin.

"Don't let it happen again", I said in mock anger, unable to mask my own grin. We reached the top of the stairs and before he had a chance to use his other hand to open the metal door to the roof, I had him backed against it using my hips to hold him in place so I could crash my lips onto his. I have never been kissed like that before. His lips wow, they felt like silk against mine, but they tasted even better. His tongue tasted like a cream saver, and by golly did he know what to do with it. I felt somewhat risqué however, when we broke apart for air and I realized my shirt and lay torn at my feet, my skirt was thrown helter-skelter, and my thong was no where to be found, leaving me exposed at the top of the stairwell.

"Should we be doing this here?" I asked him, praying he'd say no. Yes, I'm a whore. He looked over my shoulder and down the stairwell, the way the concrete wall to my right was located, you'd have to be half way up the stairs to see me, plus the light was flickering on and off anyway.

"Yup", he said gruffly, crashing his lips to mine once more while pinching my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. I screamed in ecstasy, he hadn't even entered me yet and I was about to cum. I regained composure and went to work on getting him naked. I slowly undid the buttons to his shirt, unbuckled his belt and slacks, sliding them down his hips and to the floor, following suit was his boxers. I stood in awe at his beauty. His toned chest, muscular shoulders, his thighs, his… whoa, his dick was HUGE! I gasped out of temporary fear of the pain that animal was going to cause me. It was then that I remembered what Olivia once told me: "Skinny boys can stick it in all the way." There was no way that was getting all the way in, he seemed to sense my apprehension.

"Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you I promise." He turned me so my back was against the metal door and it cause me to shiver from it's cold surface. He picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist while he positioned himself at my center. I sucked in a breath waiting to feel him in me, but felt noting but emptiness.

"Alex, look at me", he said. I did. "If you want me stop at any time let-me-know", he said slowly, enunciating each word carefully. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He pushed into me slowly and I nearly exploded from the contact.

"Go deeper", I said after he gave me time to adjust to his size.

"As you wish", he said with an ear-to-ear grin as he began to thrust deeper into my core. I was seeing stars from the way he moved. I myself was no lump on the log, I rode him in a circular motion never breaking eye contact with him until I felt myself clench around him. He too became stiff as a rock, no pun indented and at the same time, we came loudly, screaming each others name. We were still coming down from our high when I looked over my shoulder and saw a very pissed off Donald Cragen standing at the top of the stairs holding my skirt.

"Odafin Tutuola you know better, as do you counselor Cabot", he said very red in the face. I heard a snicker from behind and Olivia Benson produced herself. Cragen shot her a death glare and she got the point, but as she walked down the steps she chanted: "Oh God yes, Fin. Don't stop". I was so embarrassed, but like I said, my first day back was… interesting. Well, at least I got my man.


	3. For The Readers

For the Readers:

Just so you all know I'm changing my penname to Ad Hominem Argument. Jzcprc is fun but I wanted something more original. I'll keep reminding you guys just in case you forget! I hope the penname doesn't mean you guys will stop reading my work! Thanks for the continued support!


	4. Roses

**Breeze**

**Summary: This is just a set of one shots about the romantic relationships between the detectives and the both ADA's (Novak and Cabot). I titled it Breeze because it would be so easy for them all to hook up! At least I wish it were. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters is mine… for now… there may be a baby or two coming up. **

**A/N: Don't be afraid to give some suggestions, they are ALWAYS welcome! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3: Roses**

**Front Steps of Building 104, Residence of Casey Novak**

**Casey Novak's POV**

"Casey I'm so glad you dragged me out tonight. It was actually a lot of fun."

"No problem John. Maybe we can do this again?"

"Definitely. Good night."

"Night John." I tell him as I walk past the doorman and into my apartment building. I sigh loudly as the elevator doors open and I step inside taking out my cell phone as I push the button for the eighth floor.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I definitely wanted to kiss him. Why didn't I?" I ask the person on the other end of the phone.

"Casey? Can this wait?" She says breathlessly. I ignore her request and go into overdrive.

"Liv, I wanted to kiss him. He was right there, an inch away from my face and I whimped out! Why didn't I kiss him?" I frantically yell into my best friend's ear. I hear her whimper and the phone drops.

"Liv?"

"Oh God, Elliot please don't stop!" She screams in my ear.

"OLIVIA!" I yell again. I hear someone fumbling with the phone and then Elliot's gruff voice.

"Sorry Case, Liv is kind of busy right now." He says and she screams again.

"Whatever, you guys are nasty." I say rudely and hang up on him. The elevator doors open at my designated stop and I walk solemnly down the hallway. I look down into my purse to pull my keys out and when I look up John Munch is standing in front of my door holding four roses.

"John how did you get past the doorman?" I ask him flabbergasted.

"Well, I told the doorman that I was your boyfriend, we'd had our first fight, and I really needed to see you to apologize." I look at him with raised eyebrows and smirk.

"I always knew old Bert was a romantic." I say shaking my head at how easily John got over on him. He makes a come here motion with his fingers.

"Let me tell you what they mean." He says referring to the roses in one hand while taking my hand and intertwining our fingers with the other.

"John, they're roses. They don't have a meaning." I say, giving him a 'duh John' look. He ignores my look and begins.

"Casey each one color has a different meaning." He hands me a thorny red one first.

"Red signifies love, beauty, courage, and respect. Casey Novak embodied." He tells me and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Orange signifies desire and enthusiasm. I desire you like a woman during PMS desires chocolate." He says handing me an orange rose and giving me another kiss.

"White when given with red signifies unity. Oh and believe me we will be unified tonight." He says nipping at my lips. I feel as if I'm going to cry, this is so romantic. There's another red rose in his hand.

"This one, this is a thorn less rose. This signifies love at first sight. Casey Novak I have loved you ever since you first set foot into the precinct. I waited for you to notice me, I waited for us to become friends, I waited for you to make the first move, and when you did, I felt like the geek who got the head cheerleader." He tells me locking eyes with me. I feel myself tear up and when they actually start to fall, I'm crumbling in John's arms.

"I love you too John." I say softly pulling him down for a kiss. "God I love you so much." I say softly as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Why don't we go inside?" He suggests. I put my key in the door with every intention of unlocking it but John's hands creeping up my thighs is making any sort of movement impossible. I moan when his two long, slender fingers slip into my folds. He starts pumping and I lean back into him, not giving a damn we're in the hallway and can easily be seen.

"Casey unlock the door." He says when I start panting. **HARD. **I manage to get the door open and he pushes me inside never pulling his fingers from my body.

"Oh God John!" I scream when he stretches me even further and adds a third finger. "I'm so close." I moan as my eyes roll to the back of my head. My flowers, keys, purse, and cell drops to the floor. Everything stops in that instance and all I can focus on his the pleasure he's giving me.

"Cum baby I got you." He says turning us so that way I'm facing the door and he's behind me.

"But you- I- come with me." I whine placing both hands on the door to brace myself.

"No, you cum. I have all night." He said forcefully tracing my g-spot. John thrusted once, twice, three, four more times then pinched my clit and that was all she wrote. I'm sure when I leave for work tomorrow morning Mrs. Kowalski is going to give me the look of death because I know she heard me on the first floor. Hell, the entire building probably did. I turned around once he withdrew his fingers and kissed him long and hard. I grabbed his hands, the one that had just been in such proximity to me, and suck each of his fingers maintaining eye contact with him.

"Casey…" He growled at me in warning. I chose not to heed the warning. "Casey stop." He says and I see his pants getting tighter with each suck

"Wishing my mouth was somewhere else baby?" I say cockily and I can see his eyes widen behind his dark shades.

"Dear God Casey." He says. I guess he never thought I'd be a dirty talker, wait until we actually get in the bedroom.

"Wait, let me put my flowers in a vase then I'm yours." I say letting his fingers slip from my mouth.

"Go into the bedroom, when I get there you better be naked." I warn in a voice I save for the courtroom. John visibly shudders and I know it was effective. I place the flowers in a vase and make my way to my bedroom. The sight of John's body is enough to make me want to orgasm again. Toned body, biceps, forearms, abs, thighs, everything. His is at full salute and I swear I'm looking at eight inches of pure bliss.

"I take it you're enjoying the view?" He says with an ear-to-ear grin on his face and sitting up to begin undressing me.

"Come here you." He commands pulling me onto the bed. I let him position me the way he wants, it's the least I can do seeing as I'm still reeling from my previous orgasm. John had me laying breasts, arms, and forehead to the bed. I was confused at first, but when he raised my buttocks high, and guided his penis into me, I thought I would explode.

"Oh John!" I whimpered loving the new position. I've never had anal but now I think it'll be all I do.

"Casey, you're feel so right!" He breathed in my ear, pumping hard. I feel my body being turned. Never leaving me John has sat up in the middle of the bed, _on his bottom, his hands joined together and held underneath me. I throw my arms around his neck, and put my thighs alongside his waist._

"_Move Casey." He commands thrusting roughly. I'm noticing a pattern. John likes it rough so he gives rough. Moving by my feet, which are touching the footboard I thrust roughly onto him. I push so far he taps my cervix causing him to scream in ecstasy. _

"_Dear God Casey!" He says as I begin to grow raw feeling my orgasm build. A couple more thrusts and we've made a home run. I fall back sprawled eagle in front of John. I look up at him and smile._

"_You were amazing." I whisper, my throat raspy from screaming his name._

"_Likewise counselor." He says pushing me onto a pillow and taking a place next to me. He pulls the cover up over both of us and kisses my temple._

"_I meant what I said Casey." He tells me with a smile._

"_I was amazing?" I ask just to be an ass. I know what he means._

"_Well yes and no. You were amazing. But I also do love you." He tells me pulling me closer to him._

"_I love you too John." I says and we drift off to sleep._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**A/N: Okay so raise your hand if this one is your favorite! LOL! Sorry for typos, I got this idea and had to run with it so I didn't proof read it.**_


	5. I Know You

**Breeze**

**Summary: This is just a set of one shots about the romantic relationships between the detectives and the both ADA's Novak and Cabot. I titled it Breeze because it would be so easy for them all to hook up! At least I wish it were.**

**Disclaimer: Okay so the only character I can claim is Olivia's bun in the oven! **

**A/N: Ok so I'm a HUGE fan of make-up sex, so a lot of these (especially the E/O ones) will be about the break-up/ make-up cycle.**

**A/N: This one is very sad at the beginning but I promise, as with all of these, they will end up between the sheets! LOL!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4: I Know You**

**Elliot's POV **

"She did what?" Casey and Alex scream at the same time. Casey, Alex, John, Fin, and I are sitting in my living room passing around a bottle of Absolute. I called them crying after coming home and finding Olivia gone two days ago.

"She left me." I say bitterly taking a long swig not caring about the burning sensation the liquor is causing my throat.

"Why Elliot? What did you do to her?" Casey snorts with a venomous glare. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything!" I say getting pissed off. "Besides, why is it whenever Liv gets upset people assume it's because of me?" I growl throwing the bottle to the floor. Alex sucks in a breath, stands, and walks to the front door. She stands in front of it for a minute before stalking back to me.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Olivia is pregnant does it?" She asks me, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits behind her glasses. My eyes widen and I gasp loudly.

"What did you just say?" I ask her. I really wish I hadn't thrown the bottle to the floor because I'm in desperate need of a drink right now.

"Don't feign ignorance Elliot. You aren't being supportive- why else would Olivia leave you when she just found out she was pregnant with your child?" Alex is hyperventilating and I cower back. Fin stands up and puts a comforting hand on her back.

"I don't think he knew Lex." He says giving me a sympathetic glance. I hang my head and plop onto the couch in tears. I put my head in my lap and sob, great hiccupping noises escaping from the back of my throat. Alex kneels in front of me and wraps her arms around and I sob onto her shoulder. I wipe my eyes and look up.

"You all knew didn't you?" Four heads and eight sets of eyes nod the affirmative.

"It's okay Elliot." She says in a motherly tone. I bury my head in her shoulder once again.

"No it's not Lex! She's pregnant with my child and she didn't even tell me! Now she's gone!" I scream. John and Fin both stand up and go into detective mode.

"Lex when did she tell you she was pregnant?" Fin asks removing his girlfriend from my grasp.

"Uh, a couple weeks ago." She said diverting her eyes from me. "She was really upset. She's scared she won't be a good mother, she kept saying how you deserved someone who didn't have all the emotional baggage." Alex let tears of her own fall and fell into Fin's caring embrace.

"She also said she didn't deserve to be a mother. She's having a really hard time with this." Casey finished for Alex. John held Casey's hand and scrunched his eyebrows up in thought.

"You don't think she's going to abort do you?" He asked no one in particular. Although the very same thought was going through my head, I leapt off the couch and into John's face.

"She better not kill my child! She can't!" I yell picking him by the lapels of his shirt. Casey, seeing me have the death grip on her boyfriend pries herself between us.

"Elliot! El listen to me, blowing up at us is not going to bring Olivia home. We need to calm down and think!" She said sternly yet softly. I let go of John and nod.

"I'm sorry. I just want my baby home. Both of them." I gently explain.

"How far along is she?" I ask. I figured one of them would know they knew everything else.

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks?! Six weeks?! That's a month and a half!" I yelp feeling a fresh set of tears sting my cheeks. "How could I have not known that my fiancé is almost two months pregnant?" I quietly chastise myself.

"She didn't want you to know. She hid it from you, the morning sickness, and the eating habits. I didn't know until we went out to dinner and she didn't order anything alcoholic." Casey chuckled.

"I remember that. She ordered the pasta salad but when the waiter put it in front of her she turned green." Alex inputs. "We knew then that something was off so we made her spill."

"Why didn't one of you tell me?" I say softly. None of them could answer me.

"We're so sorry El." Alex said plopping down next to me. I opened my mouth to say something else but I heard a key in the lock. My eyes bug out of my head because the only person besides the four of us that has a key to my apartment is my fiancé. She should, she lives here.

"Olivia! Oh my God you had us so worried!" Alex says jumping off the couch and into Olivia's arms.

"I'm sorry Lex, I just had to get away for a couple of days and think." She said quietly. I'm over my initial shock and now I'm pissed the fuck off. I stomp over to her, push Alex out of the way, and stand an inch away from her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Olivia? Why didn't you tell me?" I scream closing the gap on the less than inch of breathing space she had. Olivia doesn't answer me, she just looks down.

"I'm talking to you, answer me!" I scream. Her hand instinctively goes to her stomach and she looks like she's going to vomit. She turns around and reaches for the doorknob. I grab her wrist and yank her back to me. She winces and tears fill her eyes, but I can tell she's going to refuse to let them fall. I know she's going to have a bruise in the morning and I don't care, I'm too pissed off right now.

"Hey man! That is not necessary." Fin barks at me walking over. I tighten my grasp on her wrist and cut my eyes at Fin.

"Shut the hell up Fin, this is none of your business." Fin cracks his knuckles and comes closer.

"Elliot I swear to God on Alex's life, if you do not take your hands off of Olivia I'm going to beat the hell out of you." He half growls, half whispers. Fin and Olivia are exceptionally close and I know he'll do anything for her. I look at Olivia who is still looking at the floor then back to Fin who is seething and then let her go. She backs away from me and hits the door. I'm dragged into the kitchen by John, Fin, and Alex. Casey stayed in the living room to comfort Olivia.

"Okay now you see why she left right?" Alex said landing me square in the lip with a powerful right hook Olivia taught her.

"Lex, I just- she had no right to leave." I try to explain. Fin gives me a punch of his own.

"And you had no right to put your god damn hands on her pussy!" He screams in my face. John spins me around.

"Go fix it and I swear to God if you put your hand on her again, Olivia really will be raising that child on her own because we're going to kill you." John says. We exit the kitchen and they three of them make their way to Olivia.

"We're leaving girl." Alex says pulling her into a tight embrace. "If you need anything call us." She says shooting me another glare.

"Especially if that fool tries to put his hands on you again." Fin says cracking his knuckles again for emphasis. John and Casey make their way out leaving just Olivia and I. I walk towards her and she braces herself.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to grab you. I'm just so damn angry with you!" I scream crying into her shoulder.

"El, I'm sorry I just needed to be alone. Not for good, just for a couple of days." She says letting her tears fall.

"Why didn't you tell me you're six weeks pregnant?" I ask her softly.

"I- I- I… Oh I don't know!" She exclaims throwing her hands in the air.

"I think you do Olivia." I prod gently. I take her hand in mine and lead her to the couch.

"I'm scared Elliot. My mother… what if I repeat her mistakes?" She says her chocolate eyes shinning with fear.

"You won't. I won't let you. That's what I'm here for. But I can't be here for you if you won't let me." I tell her kissing her cheek and wiping her tears.

"Elliot you deserve someone better than me." Olivia says standing and making her way to the door.

"No Olivia. You are not leaving. When I put that ring on your finger, I made a promise that I'd always be here for you. No matter what it was, we'd get through it together. You are going to make an amazing mother, stop fighting it." I say grinning at her.

"I'm so sorry Elliot. But do you really think I'd make a good mother El?" She says smiling at me with those pouty lips of hers.

"Oh hell yes. Not only will you be great mom, you're going to be a milf as well." I say backing her against the door. She looks at me confused.

"What's a milf El?" She says subconsciously sticking her bottom lip out and chewing on it. I lick my lips looking at hers before I answer her question.

"A milf," I began placing kisses on her jaw and neck. "Is an acronym meaning: mother, I'd like to fuck." She sucks in a breath as I hit the curve of her breast. I whip her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra.

"Oh God El." She says in a throaty whisper. I fondle her breast with both hands and look into her eyes. I see lust, desire, trust, and love being reflected back at me. I stop my ministrations and she pouts.

"Don't stop El." She said placing my hands on her hips. I kiss her long and hard then stare into her eyes.

"Oh I won't. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be screaming for me to go easy on you." I say sucking on her bottom lip.

"But before I completely forgive you I just wanted to tell you something. Do not walk out on me again. You need to think- fine. Go spend the weekend at the spa, but tell me where the fuck you're going before you decide not to come home for days at a time." I scold her gently and lick a path down her breast.

"I promise El. I'm so sorry." She apologizes again. I reach her belly and softly run my fingers across her stomach and smile.

"Our baby is in there." I tell, not ask. She nods and lets a few stray tears escape. I reach the button on her jean and unclasp it.

"Olivia let me tell you something, I know who you are and I love who you are and that why we don't walk out on each other. We're a team, you hurt I hurt. No more leaving okay?" I say slowly pulling her jeans down.

"Okay." She whispers. I hook my fingers in her boy shorts and slide them down her gracefully long legs.

"I missed you baby." I say as I bring her leg over my shoulder, place my face at her entrance, and begin lapping her center. She moans long and loud.

"Ohhhhh, oh God, I missed you too. Please don't stop El. Don't fucking stop." She screams clenching around my tongue. I suck her clit into my mouth and dart my tongue in and out loving the sounds of her panting. I keep going until I taste her familiar juice on my tongue. I stand up and kiss her softly.

"I love it when you do that baby." She says stroking my tongue. She slips my shirt foff of me and runs her hands down my abs. I grab her wrist and she winces. I look down and see an angry purple bruise starting to form. I kiss it softly.

"Bedroom baby. Let me kiss away that booboo." I say turning out the light and heading towards the bedroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Okay I did this one in a rush so if you don't like let me know. I'm working on another E/O chapter so that should be up either tonight or tomorrow.**


	6. Favorite Positions

**Breeze**

**Summary: This is just a set of one shots about the romantic relationships between the detectives and both ADA's Novak and Cabot. I titled it Breeze because it would be so easy for them all to hook up! At least I wish it were.**

**A/N: This might just be my smuttiest chapter yet… we'll see…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5: Favorite Positions**

I dress quickly, purposefully, almost stealthily. I go into the bathroom and watch her silhouette behind the shower curtain. I grab a towel, fling back the shower curtain, and yank Olivia out of the shower. I loosely dry her and then kiss her softly.

"We're going to play a game. You start by telling me what your favorite position is; I'll finish it by re-enacting it for you." I say throwing the towel over my shoulder and picking her up.

"Elliot! Stop it! Put me down!" Olivia yelps and grabs a fistful of my shirt. I just grip her tighter and continue to run around our living room with her thrown over my shoulder, laughing manically.

"Not until you tell me Liv." I say stopping for a minute before taking off again.

"Elliot, the blinds are open. Someone might see me!" She says frantically trying to release herself from my grasp.

"Tell me." I say moving away from the window. As much fun as I'm having, Olivia does have a point. She's stark naked, ass in the air, dangling from my shoulders. I'm trying to get her to tell me what her favorite position is. We've been together two years and in all that time, she's never once told me her favorite position, and it pisses me off completely seeing, as she knows mine. Me being buried deep inside her, in the shower, the hot water pelting on our supple skin, her clawing at my back, eyes rolled in the back of her head as she screams my name blows me into ecstasy every time. The thought of it now is making me hard as a rock. I reach up and bring her body around so that way she's straddling me in a horizontal pattern. Her right arm is hooked around my waist as she clings tightly, her legs flailing around. I still all movement in her legs by pulling one around my neck and grab the other.

"Tell me Olivia." I say between a face full of her cunt.

"Oohhhh. Elliot p-p-please, pu-put me down." She stuttered as I ate her out standing fully clothed in our living room. I bite down on her clit and then run my tongue over.

"Nope. I'm still waiting for an answer." I say and lap some more.

"El-ll-iot I'll tell you if you just put me down. Pl-please baaaaaa-by." She moaned, clenching around my tongue. I lap at her a couple more times, drawing her closer to the edge. Once I feel her start to shudder I bring her body vertical and watch as the blood slowly drains from her head to the rest of her body. I pull her flush against me.

"I put you down, now tell me Liv." I say reaching between us and stroking her. Olivia cocks her head to the side and arches a brow at me, God I hate when she does that. I just want to take her right there, every time. Olivia pulls my face down to hers and shoves her tongue down my throat.

"No." She says with a mischievous gleam in her beautiful brown eyes.

"No? Olivia, I will find out what it is. Now you can either tell me or I'm going to torture it out of you." I explain licking my lips and eyeing her up and down. She takes too long to respond so I snatch her onto the couch and cover her body with mine. Pushing a knee up to her center, I hold her in place while I yank my shirt off. I look down at her and she begins to thrash about on the couch.

"Oh no use fighting now baby, I was trying to be nice about it but you just had to be stubborn so it's time to pay the price little lady." I explain with a devilish look in my eyes. I stand up and push my boxers and jeans off.

"How to break a suspect 101." I tell her licking a path down her breasts.

"Rule number 1: Never-break-eye-contact." I say kissing my way to her center locking eyes with her.

"Like this." I say and lap at her furiously. I add not one but three fingers to her center and she screams so loud I'm sure the neighbors are going to be knocking on our door any minute. I bring her to her orgasm and then roughly push in.

"Rule number 2: Do-not-show-fear-even-in-the-face-of-pain." I cry when her nails dig painfully deep into my back. I'm panting like a dog now.

"Rule number 3," I start, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I feel my orgasm peak. "Always, and I mean always, make sure they know that you-are-the-boss." I say pushing her legs straight up into the air and quickening the pace. I banged her hard and fast, forcing my stiff cock into the heat that is originally Olivia. She clenched her muscles, blocking my thrusts, but I kept on shoving, and she squirmed and moaned with each thrust, finally unclenching and using her pussy muscles to coat my cock. I was proud when I made her cum, which happened to be two or three times. With each orgasm, I could feel her cunt juice blast around my cock, onto our bodies and the couch. For good measure, I rammed her again my strokes growing shorter but still as hard. Olivia began to whimper and then howl, and although I was thoroughly convinced the neighbors had had enough of our noise, I did nothing to quiet her. I collapsed on top of her panting and sweating.

"That's it." She panted trying to catch her breath as her cunt periodically spasms around me.

"What baby?" I asked her in my incoherent post-orgasm faze.

"That's my favorite position El." She said kissing the corner of my mouth. I could feel myself getting hard all over again. Her chocolate saucers widened and she shook her head.

"El, if we do that again I won't walk for a week and you can be the one to explain to Cragen why." She said kissing me again. I nodded and began to pull out of her, to which she hissed loudly.

"Yup, you're gonna be sore for a while." I inform her standing up and pulling her with me. She nodded and looked down at the couch.

"It's ruined now." She said sadly. "I liked this one."

"Maybe we should keep it as a reminder of what your favorite position is." She shoots me a glare and I explain.

"I mean we will _always_ have the shower, maybe we should keep the couch." Olivia tilts her head back and laughs loudly.

"Elliot, we can clean the shower. Not all the scrubbing in the world is cleaning this couch. This one gets pts away wet." She says advancing towards the bedroom. I walk behind her and rub her clit with the pad of my hand.

"So do you detective." I say smiling mischievously.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay this chapter is officially my fave and by far my smuttiest! How we liking?**


	7. Praying to the Porcelain Gods

**Breeze**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Summary: This is just a set of one shots about the romantic relationships between the detectives and both ADA's Novak and Cabot. **

**Disclaimer: I'm moving on up in life! I got a new job… a new look… a new man… okay maybe not the latter but hey… Either way Dick Wolf still isn't budging. **

**A/N: As much as I love my Fin/Alex and Casey/John pairing, I love E/O sooooooooo much more. So would you guys hate me if I made more E/O ones than the other two? I'll still do C/J and A/F but I'll do them as they come to me… I won't wrack my brain trying to come up for chapters about them. If you guys have an idea send it to me in an email or a PM**

**A/N: I have no clue whether or not either of them wears glasses but I've seen 'em on Chris and I must say, Muy caliente!! As for Marish, when isn't she hot? So in a lot of these our dynamic duo will have four eyes! **

**A/N: This is my last one I swear! LOL! Kathy is still existent in some of these… unfortunately… If they were mine she would been fired but hey… That's just wishful thinking…**

**Hominem**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 6- Praying to the Porcelain Gods**

"Hey Liv have you seen my blue shirt?" Elliot asked as he fumbled his way around their bedroom.

"For the third time this fucking morning I have not seen your shirt Elliot." Olivia snapped walking into the room. Elliot's ice blue eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"This is the third time this week you've snapped at me for no reason, not counting the umpteenth times you've done it this month, what's the problem Liv?" He asked, the shirt becoming a forgotten issue as he made his way towards her. Olivia shook her head and rushed out of the room.

"Olivia?" Elliot padded out of their bedroom but saw no indication of Olivia.

"Liv? Baby where are you?" He asked training his ear on the silence that was engulfing him. Nothing.

"Olivia?" Elliot stood completely still, halting his breathing trying to figure out where Olivia could be. Breathing became a necessity after a minute. Letting in a vast amount of air, Elliot exhaled with tremendous force, and that's when he heard it; the sounds of gagging, coughing, and vomit hitting the porcelain haven of the toilet. Elliot pushed open the bathroom door and saw Olivia crumpled over the toilet. He immediately went to her side, pushed her hair out of her face, and waited for her to finish. After several minutes of intense heaving Olivia looked up at Elliot and offered a weak smile. Olivia tried to stand only to have gravity and fatigue push her right back down.

"Let me help you." Elliot said positioning himself behind her. Helping her stand, he softly lathered toothpaste on her toothbrush and handed it to her, one hand holding her hip protectively. Olivia raised an eyebrow looking from the toothbrush in her hands to Elliot.

"I can't, it hurts to move. El help me please?" She said in a small voice as she bowed her head and looked down at the tile floor. Elliot turned her body and picked her head up using his thumb and index fingers.

"Open for me baby." He said softly. Olivia obliged Elliot's soft command and he brushed her teeth, gently running the toothbrush over her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

"Spit." He said pointing to the sink. When she was done Elliot handed her a cup full of Listerine and watched her gurgle and spit. Olivia took her glasses off and set them on the counter top behind her as she slumped tiredly into Elliot.

"What's going on Olivia?" Elliot asked her as he set her on the countertop and gazed into her chocolate eyes. Olivia looked anywhere but at him.

"Answer me Olivia." Elliot snapped shortly, still receiving no answer.

"Olivia please."

"I'm pregnant El." The two said simultaneously. Elliot's eyes widened in surprise.

"Come again?"

"I'm pregnant Elliot." Olivia said as tears began to cloud her vision.

"Whoa, whoa, hey? That's good. Right?" Olivia offered him no response. Instead she scooted off the counter and walked away from him.

"You don't have to feign excitement Elliot." Olivia said over her shoulder when she heard his bare feet behind her.

"What?" Elliot asked as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Olivia, what the hell has gotten into you?" He asked as anger seeped into him, cloaking him with its strong grip.

"Nothing! I just don't want you to feel _obligated_ because I'm pregnant!" Olivia shouted holding her now churning stomach.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked getting in her face as if she was a perp that pissed him off.

"You can always say you want out. This isn't like with Kath-" She began only to have Elliot hold his bear hand up to her face, effectively silencing her.

"Do-not-go-there-Olivia." He said through clenched teeth. "This is completely different. I married her for all the wrong-"

"What El? You married Kathy for all the wrong reasons? Is that what you were going to say?" Olivia said cutting him off and turned to leave the room.

"Yes Olivia! I was 18! I wasn't supposed to be having sex before marriage and I went and got a girl pregnant! Our parents were telling us that in order to remain in God's favor we had to be married, it was the only way to make it right! I started feeling trapped before Maureen was even a year old!" Elliot screamed.

"Exactly, that's the point I was trying to make. I don't want to _trap_ you Elliot. So just leave!" She said not turning around while sobbing into her hands. Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Olivia that came out wrong. Granted yes, I was not ready to be a father nor a husband at 18 but I made it work. And four beautiful children came out of it. Did I love Kathy? No, not like I love you. I loved her because she was my wife, because she was the mother of my children, but I was not in love with her." Elliot said gently.

"I love you. I love who you are, I love the fact that you take pride in your battle scars, your strength, your beauty, I love your willingness to try something new, even when it's outside of your comfort zone. You complete me. Don't you get that? There is no Stabler without Benson. So no, you are not _trapping _me because I can't think of anything that would make me happier than seeing your belly swollen with my child, well other than a my ring on your finger, and a last name change. But a bouncing six year old version of you, wide chocolate eyes, two front teeth missing, asking me to help her with homework while mommy feeds her little brother would make me happier than anything I could ever imagine." Elliot said to her back. Olivia turned around to face him, her tears leaving wide skid marks down her olive skin.

"You mean that Elliot?" Olivia asked walking up to him.

"I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Where you get some of these crazy ass ideas from baffles me sometimes." Elliot said with a chuckle.

"Like I would really leave you! You trap me? Ha! I think it would be _me_ trapping _you_!" Elliot laughed as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you El." Olivia said pulling him down for a kiss.

"It's okay. But one question." He asked as Olivia unbuckled his jeans and began to gently stroke him. He bucked into her hand.

"Shoot."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Olivia stopped her ministrations and a look of guilt washed over her face.

"Tell me I won't be angry." He said noticing her fallen countenance.

"Three weeks ago…"

"Wait, three weeks ago as in during the Johnson case?" Elliot asked referring to case involving a six year old boy kidnapped from his home. Long story short, Olivia had almost died. An angry gunshot wound to the thigh proved it.

"Yes. When the doctor ran some tests that little fun fact made itself apparent." She said stroking him again. Elliot softly moaned her name.

"But the baby's okay right? Damn it, where was I?" Elliot asked himself.

"Probably beating the hell out of a locker because Andy Eckerson almost got me killed _again._" She laughed.

"That's not funny Olivia." Elliot said pulling her hand from his pants.

"I know I'm sorry. Come here." She said bringing him to her in a tight hug.

"I'm right here El. I'm fine, we're fine." She said taking his hand in hers and placing it on her stomach. Elliot nodded in understanding.

"So if you found out three weeks ago, you how far along are you? Because I thought you just had your period." Elliot said trying to remember the last time he remembered seeing tampon wrappers in the garbage.

"I'm five weeks El."

"It's been that long?" He asked. "Why didn't I notice? You practically threw up a month's worth of food just now." Elliot chuckled.

"I did not and for the record, this morning is the worse it's ever been. And you probably didn't notice because I've been such a bitch to you that it made up for the lost time." She said in an _'I'm sorry'_ tone.

"It's okay I'm used to it." Elliot said with a grin.

"Shut up and kiss me Stabler!" Olivia growled. Elliot pulled her slender body up to his and kissed her with everything he had. He made his way to her neck and after pulling her shirt off her, made his way to her breast.

"Feeling nauseous?" Elliot asked.

"No why?"

"Because I want- no let me amend that, I need you baby." He cooed as he grinded into her.

"Then have me El. My body's yours for the taking." She said pushing her sweats and thong to the floor. Elliot dropped to his knees and after propping her leg up over his shoulder began to lap at her center with urgency. Olivia became dizzy with the sensations he was sending to her body.

"El, bed babe. Now." She said pulling on his hand and forcing him to his feet. Olivia practically ran into the bedroom with Elliot close in tow. Before Elliot had a chance to blink, Olivia had him naked on the bed, her taut body slinking down on his engorged member.

"Damn Liv, easy. You're going to break me." He said with a moan as she began to ride him hard and fast. Olivia raised up on her knees and swiveled her hips going down and watched Elliot's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Liv, oh God." He said as she grinded her pelvis against his. Elliot realized he was being taken advantage of and swiftly flipped them eliciting, a yelp from Olivia. Not giving her time to recover, he brought one extremely long leg over his hip and gripped it tightly as he deeply buried himself in her.

"Harder. God El that feels gooood." She screamed as he repeatedly drove it home. Elliot swiped her clit in tune to his thrusts and before long he'd made a home run. Slowing, but not stopping Elliot took a nipple in his mouth and nipped, using his other hand to play with the other until he reached his peak. Olivia tightened around his swollen prick sending him sliding to home base right along with her. Elliot flipped them and stroked her back as she layed on top of him, listening to his rapidly beating heart.

"You felt so good Liv."

"You too baby. You always know how I like it." She said kissing his broad chest and yawning.

"Sleepy?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded on his chest and he chuckled at the slight tickle of her hair moving across his chest as she nodded.

"Go to sleep, I'll call the captain and tell him the news. He's wrapped around your finger so I'm sure he'll be fine with us spending the day in bed." He said placing her by his side as her breathing evened out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Olivia awakened to an empty bed. "El?" She called out into the darkness. She slid over and turned on her bedside lamp. Flicking on the light, she noticed a diamond glaring up at her from her left ring finger. Olivia recoiled her hand and looked down at the ring. Silver band, two stones on each side, marquis cut ring with her garnet birthstone as the center piece.

"Elliot!" She bellowed not looking away from the ring.

"Will you marry me Liv?" Elliot asked in the doorway holding a single red rose in his hands. Olivia gasped as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Elliot came and sat on the edge of the bed, placing the flower on the nightstand and taking her right hand in his. Olivia kissed him long and hard as a sob escaped her throat.

"Liv, I need you to say something." Elliot said softly.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you El!" She said crawling into his lap and kissing him again.

"When did you have time to go get a ring?" She asked as he laid her down and crawled on top of her.

"I got it months ago. I've been waiting for the right moment to ask but I got nervous and then the damn Johnson case. But today when you told me you were pregnant I knew there was no prefect moment. I've wanted you to be my wife for some time now Olivia Corrine Benson." He said kissing her softly.

"Love you Stabler." She said softly as a few stray tears fell out of her eyes and into her ears. Elliot wiped her tears and kissed both cheeks.

"I love you more _Stabler._ Congratulations mommy." Olivia giggled as Elliot turned off the light.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: This was for MariposaAngel18. I "moved my ass" and gave you an update! **


	8. Picnic At The Beach

**Breeze**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Summary: This is just a set of one shots about the romantic relationships between the detectives and both ADA's Novak and Cabot. **

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf still isn't budging. **

**A/N: If you guys have an idea send it to me in an email or a PM because I'm running on a short fuse these days so creativity is not coming as fast as it usually does…**

**A/N: I actually live in New York so this beach is an actual location. Has anyone ever been to Jones Beach? Ick, it is the nastiest beach I've ever been too! No, it does not have cabana's! Oh and the bikini Alex has on is one of mine! I get dirty looks every time I wear it!**

**A/N: If this chapter could be rated XXX it would be… You have been duly warned! I think I got a little out of control with the smut on this one! LOL! Okay so maybe I'm not kidding… If I get a whole bunch of reviews saying it was too much I'll delete it, I promise! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 7- Picnic at the Beach**

"Lex you do realize it's 90 freaking degrees out here right?" Fin huffed as he carried their chairs and the beach umbrella to the spot Alex was standing.

"I know it is baby, but it's so pretty! I love Jones Beach! Plus we can tan!" Alex squealed excitedly as she helped Fin set up the chairs and the umbrella in the glowing sand. Fin scoffed as he set down their cooler.

"Lex, I'm _black. _I don't sit in the sun and tan, black people _hate_ the heat. Let me tell you something about black people, we barbeque _outside_, then go _inside_ to eat it!" He said with an angry huff. Alex just laughed and plopped down on a chair.

"Can you just quit your belly aching for me? Please? Just for today?" She asked, her sparkling blue eyes looking up at him from behind her black plastic framed glasses. Fin sat down in the sand and took her hand in his.

"Fine. But I plan on being compensated from top to bottom." He said pulling her on top of him as he lay back in the sand.

"Odafin Tutuola! What the hell? We are in public!" Alex said as Fin flipped her and began grinding into her, causing her to cream as she felt his growing erection.

"Never stopped us before." Fin said palming her breasts. Alex pushed him off her and sat up, cheeks flushed, eyes ablaze with desire, shirt disheveled.

"I need to get away from you before I get arrested for public indecency." Alex huskily said as she stood up and began to strip. Fin watched her with bulging eyes.

"You expect me to not touch you when you're wearing _that_?" Fin nearly screamed looking her up and down. Alex donned a red bikini with black and red fuzzy handcuffs serving as the buckles holding on the bottoms and the top of her suit.

"What?!" She asked in artificial innocence. Fin reached out to grab her once again but she stepped from underneath the umbrella into the sun. Fin growled loudly and caused the couple to their left to look over at the commotion.

"Damn it Alex!" He said as he stood full salute. She was just too much to bear. The red suit contrasting to her pale skin, strawberry blonde hair billowing in the wind, cute Winnie the Pooh tattoo on her right hip. Alex laughed and turned full circle so he could see just how little the suit covered.

"Lex…" Fin whined.

"Bye Fin. Oh, you should come into the water; it'll help with our little or rather big problem." She laughed as she sprinted towards the water. Fin slowly toed out of his jeans, socks, and shoes.

"I am too black for this shit." He muttered as he walked towards the water. Fin dove in and grabbed Alex from behind as she stood to wring the water out of her hair.

"Fin!"

"Sorry, I was trying to help you dry your hair!" He said as he stroked her center under the water.

"My hair isn't down there you nymph." She moaned as his finger rubbed into her swelling opening.

"Fin stop. There are kids around." Never withdrawing his finger, Fin walked Alex further into the water. When they reached the spot just before the sand drops off into the depths of the ocean he stopped. He turned so his back was facing the public and Alex was facing out to the sea and kissed her neck.

"Better?" He asked as he started pumping furiously into her using two fingers, while his other hand was busy underneath her suit top.

"Mmmhhhmmm…" She mumbled with a moan. When he felt her walls begin to clench around her he withdrew his fingers.

"You know we really shouldn't be doing this in the water. I mean it's dirty and people get all sorts of diseases..." He trailed off as he adjusted her top and turned to go back to their umbrella.

"No! Don't stop." She said as she tried to drag him back to her and continue his ministrations.

"But Lex, we are out in public." He said nibbling on her ear. With that he turned and left her standing in the ocean. Alex growled and swam back to the shore.

"I can not believe you just teased me like that." She said as she dropped onto the chair opposite Fin.

"It sure is hot." He said completely ignoring her blazing gaze. Alex licked her lips seductively trying to get his attention.

"Let's eat." Fin said looking anywhere on her body except her lips. She knew that did him in every time and he wanted to make her beg, see how much she wanted it, how much she wanted him.

"Fin…" Alex crawled over to him and straddled his lap.

"Lex…"

"Stop teasing me Fin." Alex said as she groped his manhood.

"I.. I don't know…" Fin cut off as Alex dipped her hands into his swimming trunks and softly stroked him.

"What don't you know baby?" She said as she sucked on a tender spot in his neck; he bucked into her hand and softly moaned her name.

"Alexandra stop it." He said firmly as he gripped her wrist just before his release.

"But Fin…" She whined still sucking on his neck. "Let-me-have-you." She said moving down his chest. Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty cabana.

"Lexie!" Fin growled as she roughly pushed him onto the bed and shed his swimming trunks.

"Oh, I love it when you call me Lexie!" She said as she devoured his cock with her hungry mouth. Fin looked down and saw his entire prick being gulped into Alex's mouth. She relaxed her throat muscles and allowed her saliva to act as a lubricant to his prick.

"Lexie… Dear God girl!" He exclaimed as she began to suck harder, drawing him closer into oblivion.

"Cum for me Fin." She said as she used her hand and rubbed the underside of his pulsating cock.

"Not in your mouth Lexie…" He said as he began to stiffen.

"Shut the hell up and cum Fin!" She said between nibbling, sucking, blowing, and rubbing. One slow, long, tantalizing lick later, Fin was like a bat out of hell and screaming Alex's name.

"Shhhhhhh…You're going to get us caught." Alex giggled and crawled up his body to kiss him and allow him to taste himself.

"You have no idea how sexy you are." He whispered as he devoured her mouth.

"Hmmmm, I don't know babe. Keep screaming my name and one of these days I just might believe it." She said as she sat on top of him. Laughing, he reached up and undid the handcuff on her bikini top allowing her breast to come tumbling up towards him. Fin sat up and took a strawberry nipple into his mouth, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, goose bumps breaking out on her skin although the weather outside was beyond hot.

"Fin keep doing that." She said as she let him flip her. He settled himself between her legs and slid her bottoms to the side as he rammed into her.

"OH FUCK!" Alex screamed as Fin drove into her eager body, making her feel as if she was having an epileptic episode. Fin rode her long and hard, forcing his thickness into the tight, taut, wetness that is her. The more she panted, the harder he thrusted, the stronger her smell became. Alex clawed at his back, her nails digging so deep she drew blood.

"Baby don't stop. Please don't ever stop." She panted as she gripped his strong hips, forcing him deeper into her.

"Lexie you feel so hot, tight, and warm." Fin said as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

"I'm so close." She said as she lifted her legs, loving the depth the position provided him.

"I'm not gonna last much longer Lexie." He said as once again she felt him stiffen. Alex clenched her walls around him.

"Cum with me." She whispered as she kissed him passionately. Fin pulled all the way out and drove in with such force Alex's back arched clean off the bed. He grabbed her, sat on his bottom and let her ride them into the sunset.

"Damn." He said as she lay on top of him, not allowing him to withdraw from her. They were drifting into sleep when the flap to the cabana opened and a tan boy, looking no more than 16 appeared in the archway.

"I'm sorry, err, you can't be in the cabana unless you rent it." He said as he looked anywhere but the two naked forms in front of him. Alex tried to hide in Fin's protective embrace.

"Fine but can you at least get the hell out of here so we can get dressed?" Fin growled at him.

"Oh sorry." He said glancing at Alex's naked ass in front of him.

"If you look at anything other than the sand I'm going to beat the hell out of you." Fin snarled. The boy got the hint and fled from the cabana.

"Easy. Down boy." Alex said as she kissed him.

"I am down. Or up depending on how you look at it!" He said grinding into her.

"Fin! How do you recover so fast?" She said as she slowly slid up and then back onto him.

"I look at you! Now ride, that boy is due back here any minute." He said and once again Alex had him screaming her name.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay that was so much fun to write!! That was dedicated to LivnElshipper! I hope the non-EO was to your liking! LOL! Any one else have a ship they'd like to request? **


	9. Take Me After The Ball Game

**Breeze**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine. **

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying these! If you have something you like to see I suggest you send me a PM or shout it out in a review if not I'm going to declare it complete… I'll leave the one shots to the more seasoned writers.**

**A/N: Because I'm going on the assumption not many of you would like this continued, I'm getting somewhat pornographic in this one… Hopefully not too bad but hey… I'm just a closet nymph.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 9: Take Me after the Ball Game**

"Elliot why do I have to go I'm not playing!" Olivia whined as she applied a coat of lip-gloss to her succulent lips. Olivia's eyes left the mirror and she caught Elliot standing in their bedroom glaring at her as he pulled on his cleats.

"Because Olivia," He said advancing towards her. "How is it going to look if the wife of the team captain is not present at his game?" He said pushing her against the counter, grinding into her backside, and biting her shoulder softly. Olivia let her brown eyes drift closed as she thrusted back against him.

"But Elliot it's hot outside!" She said with a moan as his tongue found its way to her neck, sucking softly.

"It's not that bad Liv." He replied as his hand found its way to the edge of her panties under the short skirt she wore. Olivia leaned into him and spread her legs, allowing one of his long, thick fingers to slide into her with ease.

"Oh?" She asked as he added two more fingers to her pleasure. Olivia watched Elliot stroke her through the bathroom mirror and it couldn't have turned her on to a higher extent. Using the hand that wasn't in her sex, Elliot crept his hand underneath her spaghetti strapped shirt and tweaked her nipples, enjoying the heat he felt rolling off her in waves. Never breaking eye contact, he released his hand from her breast and dropped to his knees.

"El quick, we have to leave soon." She said as he turned her and sat her on the bathroom counter. Elliot chuckled lightly as he hiked her skirt up and pulled off her thong.

"_We? _So you're going to my game?" Olivia groaned and nodded. Elliot's blue eyes glistened with excitement as he kissed her softly. Trailing his fingers once more to her heat, he stroked her softly, not allowing her fingers to dip into her. Olivia's brown eyes crackled with desire.

"El please…" She moaned shifting as she tried to get his fingers into her. Elliot, happy to oblige his wife moved his thick fingers into her, catching sight of his watch before he could begin to thrust.

"Oh shit. It's already 4, we gotta go Liv." He said as he quickly withdrew his fingers and pulled her off the counter. Olivia growled deep and guttural, refusing to move from the spot she stood in.

"Elliot, _what the fuck?" _She asked with an eyebrow arched and hands on her plump hips. Looking back, Elliot knew he was in trouble. Her eyes were glossy with need, lips red from his kisses, body flushed from the healthy glow an orgasm would give her.

"Livia, baby…" He tried to placate, walking towards her with his arms extended, only to be swatted away.

"Don't Livia me you smug bastard." Elliot tried not to smile at her hostility because he failed to give her an orgasm; instead, he opened his mouth to make amends. Olivia held her hand up.

"Don't. Just… Go, I'll meet you in the car." She said reaching for her discarded underwear.

"Baby…" Elliot sighed.

"Elliot what the fuck did I say?" Elliot nodded, grabbed the rest of his gear, and jogged down the porch steps. Twenty minutes later, Olivia slipped into the Equinox, freshly showered, and changed. Olivia remained silent the entire 30 minutes drive to park. Elliot park in the soft green grass and turned to Olivia.

"The game starts in about 25 minutes. But if the heat gets unbearable just go ahead and I'll catch a ride with one of the guys." Elliot said softly as he handed her the keys and started walking towards the other players.

"El wait!" Olivia hopped from the SUV and ran towards him. Elliot turned and waited for her to reach him. Olivia threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, his cock twitching between them.

"Good luck baby." She said as turned for the stands and chose a seat. Olivia sat patiently and watched Elliot warm up with his team. The way his powerful muscles would flex and stretch as he threw the ball, the way his calves would bulge when he pulled his leg back and prepared for a throw, his powerful back in all its glory. As the teams took the field, Elliot locked eyes with her. She gave him a wink followed by a seductive kiss blown from her lips, watching as his eyes widened and sparkled. Two and a half hours later Elliot stood in front of her panting, sweaty, and holding up a trophy declaring him and his fellow Knights victorious. Olivia squealed jumped into his arms.

"Congratulations baby!" Elliot hugged her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Thank you for coming baby." Olivia waved away his thanks.

"Hey El, you going for a beer?" A teammate asked him.

"Nah, I wanna get this pretty lady home." He said not breaking eye contact with Olivia.

"El go celebrate." Olivia chided extricating herself from his arms.

"I don't wanna celebrate with them. I wanna celebrate with you." He said rubbing her cheek.

"M'kay." She giggled as he took her hand and led her to the Envoy. Halfway there Elliot abruptly stopped.

"Oh crap!" He said once they'd gotten to the Envoy.

"What?"

"My gear is still in the locker room." He said giving her an apologetic look.

"Wait here. I'll run grab it and then we can go home." Olivia scowled.

"It's okay El I'll go with you." She said following him. Once there Olivia stood against a locker and watched as he gathered his gear. Elliot looked up and crooked his finger at her.

"Come here beautiful." He said patting his lap. "I'm sorry I left you hanging earlier." Olivia chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I pouted the entire way here." Elliot half-chuckled, half-growled.

"I happen to think your pout is the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He said massaging her thighs. Olivia sighed happily.

"Come on, let's get you home. You stink." Olivia said with a smile. Bending over to pick up his bag Olivia felt Elliot hard and thick against her ass.

"El…"

"I want you Liv." He said as he unzipped her shorts. "Damn that skirt would've come in handy right about now." He said as he pushed her shorts down and gasped at what he saw.

OLIVIA STABLER!" Olivia turned around and gave a naughty smile.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't find my black thong or boy shorts so I had to go commando." Elliot growled loudly.

"I'm going to fuck you right here." He said unzipping his trousers.

"El… baby maybe we shouldn't…" She said, noticing the untamed look in his eye that usually resulted in her soreness the following day.

"Oh but baby we should. I can't wait." He groaned shoving her against the lockers. Elliot didn't bother to discard his jersey as he stuffed his hardened dick in her shit hole.

"Oh God Elliot." Olivia was panting and moaning as thick beads of perspiration formed along her face, neck, and back. Elliot gripped her waist and forced her back towards him, her ass swallowing his cock.

"Fuck Liv!" He growled as his cock spasms. Elliot halted all movement.

"El no. Please, not again, move baby." She said thrusting back into him. Elliot opened one of the small lockers. Placing Olivia's foot in the locker, he grabbed the inside of her thigh, shoved his fingers inside her tight cunt, and rammed into her.

"Elliot oh…" Olivia cried as Elliot drove it home. Elliot could feel his orgasm building as he let his fingers fuck her along with his cock.

"I-love-you-Liv." Elliot grunted as he pushed his ever-stiffening prick inside her. Elliot could feel the way she was clutching him, using her muscles to pull him in, indulge her orgasm.

"El, I-lo- oh shit I'm cumming!!" She screamed as he bit into her neck to cut off his own screams. Olivia and Elliot screamed in ecstasy as his cock jumped in her ass, letting her catch all his seed and then some. Elliot pulled out of her panting and swearing as Olivia turned and leaned into him.

"God you felt good." Elliot said as she turned in his arms and hugged him close.

"MhHmm, so did you baby." She said covering a yawn.

"C'mon. Let's get home." He said dressing her and then himself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Next Day**

"Liv hurry up! We're gonna be late for work!" Elliot screamed at his wife, who had yet to emerge from the bedroom.

"Olivia Michelle Stabler!"

"I'm coming!" She screamed as she waddled into his line of vision. Elliot eyed the love mark left on her neck, the way she could barely close her legs as she walked, and noticed the pained expression she wore.

"Oh Liv I'm sorry." Olivia smiled and waddled towards him.

"I know a way you can make it better." She said allowing him to take her into his arms.

"Tell me."

"Call Cragen. Tell him I'm not feeling too well, caught a case of the flu and I need the next two days off. I'll be waiting in the shower." She said with a wink.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: livnelshipper, this is for you girl! I almost forgot about it but then I opened up my notes for chapter 9 and saw your idea! I hope I did okay!**


	10. Breakfast at IHOP

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine. **

**A/N: Okay I have a bit to say… First off, I want to say thanks to those who review this and enjoy. I aim to please. Secondly, I just thought I'd let you know that I have two more of these to write and then it's complete! Tear**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tommy'sMy21- sorry it to so long for me to get to. I'm quite lazy these days…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 10- Breakfast at IHOP**

"Casey why are we sitting in IHOP at 3:oo in the morning? I do have to be up in oh, 2 damn hours!"

"John you didn't have to come! I said _I_ was going to IHOP, I never said _we _were going anywhere." I say rolling my eyes at my complaining husband.

"I have this huge case I'm working on! Woman decided to go Loraine Bobbitt on her husband. Only she didn't stop with his genitalia." Oh lord here we go.

"Jonathan Munch I'm trying to eat." I say playfully but with a hint of seriousness.

"No I'm serious. They have these powerful women who fe-"

"John! I don't want to hear it right now." I snap trying to eat my waffle. His dark eyes falter.

"Fine. You never listen to me any damn way." He grumbles taking a bite of his pancakes and managing to get more syrup _on_ than _in_ his mouth. Awww, poor baby. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"Jo-oohn!" I moan licking his face seductively. His eyes widen and he turns his face towards me. I take advantage of the opportunity to kiss him deeply savoring the sweet blueberry syrup along with a taste that is specifically him. Pushing my unfinished plate aside, I straddle his lap and begin to rock over him. His penis going from flaccid to firm in less than a minute.

"CASSANDRA MUNCH!" That warning tone is getting nowhere with me.

"PLEASE?" He begs as I unbutton his jeans.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But I resent that last comment." I say as I stroke him, making him choke on the piece of sausage he'd been trying to chew. Several coughs later, he's able to speak.

"Wh-what comment?" He asks throwing his head back into the cushion of the booth. He bucks into my hand as my ministrations get firmer.

"I _always _listen to you." I say guiding his hands to my hips with one hand, continuing to stroke him with the other. He scoffs.

"Casey there is a difference between _listening _and _hearing. _I think you hear me, not listen to me." He quips sucking on my neck.

"John that's not right. I _hear _you when you scream my name as you cum, I _hear _you when you go into your conspiracy theories, but I _listen _to you when you tell me your dreams, your aspirations, your feelings on us. I say sliding off his lap. He looks at me wide eyed as I reach into my purse and pull out a hair tie. I smile deviously as I bend over and wrap my lips around his manhood.

"Sweet Jesus!" He groans as my hand comes into contact with his ball sac.

"I hear you John." I say as he stiffens in my mouth screaming my name. He waits until I've swallowed him whole to pull me up by my ponytail.

"I can't believe you just did that! We are in public!"

"Yet you sat there and voiced no complaints. I was listening and yup," I cup my ear with my hand and push it forward. "I definitely didn't hear any complaints." I say sarcastically. I snatch his shirt off and throw it to the floor then make quick work of his jeans and boxers.

"CASEY STOP IT!" He frantically whispers trying to grab the tablecloth to offer some form of covering. I look around and make sure the restaurant is the same way it was when we entered. EMPTY. I climb into his lap after I yank off my own shirt and begin to kiss him sensually.

"_NOW, _I'm not listening to you John." He nods and lets his hands travel up my sides. I throw my head back and lean against the table as he strips me of my bra, my breast on full display to his hungry eyes. He reaches behind me and a second later, I feel something warm and sticky running in between the valley of my breasts. Looking down I see he's poured syrup on me and is currently licking it off in the most seductive way.

"Baby," I pant trying to straighten my upper half. With one swipe of his arm, dishes go crashing to the floor leaving my upper body, the condiments, and napkins on the table. He takes two of his long fingers and tweaks my nipple, his fingers covered in syrup, causing me to scream out in pleasure.

"John, what if someone comes out?" I ask nervously. Between my screams and the crashing dishes, someone is bound to make an appearance.

"I think they're back there sleeping babe, we're clear for take off." He says as he undoes the clasp on my skirt. He inserts two of his syrup-coated fingers into my core and my hips arch off his lap and into his chest as I propel myself backwards onto the table.

"Fuck John!" I moan as his tongue comes in contact with my hyper sensitive core. He strokes me hard and rough with his fingers, pulling my folds with his teeth.

"I'm gonna cum baby!" I scream. I realize if someone were to walk into the dinning area, they'd see the liking of a porn movie. I'm covered in maple syrup lying on the table topless, my skirt hiked up around my waist, thong around my ankle, my husband's face and hand in between my thighs. Oh I forgot to mention he's naked, penis erect against my calf. John doesn't stop his movements, in fact, he picks up his pace.

"Come on Casey, don't make me go this alone." He whispers as he begins to stroke himself as well as me. I feel my toes begin to tingle, and then my legs burn, and before I know it, I'm exploding on John's tongue. I look down in time to see his cum explode from his cock like a volcano in Hawaii.

"Damn John." I mutter as I lye on the table trying to catch my breath. He looks at me winks, and nods. I slide down onto his lap once more and feel him press into me. His lively eyes sparkle with amusement as he kisses me.

"So not only are you warm and tight, you're sticky too." He snickers as he opens my folds with his fingers. I wrap my arms around his neck and suckle on the tender flesh behind his ear.

"You made me that way." I say referring to the stickiness. He smacks my ass.

"And you thoroughly enjoyed it." He moaned rocking my hips over him. In an abrupt flip, I find myself underneath him on the plastic cushion of the booth.

"SHIT!" I scream as he fucks me raw. "John, don't… stop…" I breathe out as his penis gets ingested by my cunt. I feel his ball sac against my thighs, I hear the way our sticky flesh is slapping against each other's. I also feel another orgasm making it way from the base of my toes up. Reaching behind him, I roughly smack his ass, making him yelp then jump within me. He hates it when I do that and I know it.

"Harder…" Slap. "Faster…" Slap. "Deeper." Slap.

"Casey!" He scolds. I give him a toothy grin and do it again. He looks down at me with a glare as the silver chain around his neck brushed my chest. Assuming his ass is tingling I gently caress it to make it better. He begins to slow down in his thrusts but they remain hard and deep.

"Johnny." I whine eliciting a small laugh from him. He's punishing me for smacking his ass. He's going to make me beg for it. "Please go faster." I ask sounding like a child asking for a lollipop. He shakes his head and his thrusts are no longer hard, now they're soft and methodical. I whimper and try to wrap my legs around him ass to get him to pick up his pace. He grabs my thigh and pins it down on the cushion leaving the other dangling on the side.

"Baby come on!" He lifts his lower body and he is now about half way in. I'm screaming in displeasure. He kisses me and halts all movement.

"John if you don't stop teasing me I'm filing for divorce." I warn through a passionate fog. He laughs, full and throaty before he fondles my nipple with his tongue.

"And if you don't stop spanking me I'm going to leave you horny." He warns. Part of me thinks he's serious. I nod and thrust up.

"Fine!" I huff. "Now can you please move?" I beg. He stares at me for a minute and without moving his upper body at all slams into me with enough force to make me go hoarse from screaming. He fucks me relentlessly, not caring how I'm writhing underneath him. With one last downward push, he spills himself inside my pulsating cunt and goes limp. I curse his name as I come down from the clouds.

"Wow."

"Amazing." He whispers and kisses me softly. "Who knew I'd enjoy breakfast at three am?" He snips as he pulls out. I smack his chest lightly and allow him to pull me up off the booth.

"Anytime baby. IHOP is open 24 hours of the day." I say with a grin.


	11. Brand New DA

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 11- Brand New DA **

"Welcome everyone. Tonight we're here to celebrate our newly appointed district attorney Alexandra Cabot. District attorney is not an easy job. Long hours, strenuous cases…"

"Lex I wanna go home." Fin whined in my ear, his big hand on my thigh. I turn to him and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Odafin you have to wait. I'm the guest of honour I just can't get up and leave because my fiancé is horny." I purr back, making sure to keep my voice down.

"But Lexie talking about how great you are turns me on." He said sucking on my ear lobe. I glare at him as I roughly pinch the inside of his thigh causing him to yelp loudly. Numerous heads turn in our direction and I can feel my face redden with embarrassment. After the onlookers realize there is no scene being caused, I lean over and whisper in his ear.

"I swear to God I will harm you if you touch me again." I bite out venomously. He nods rigorously and crosses his hands on the white tablecloth in front of him.

"Good boy." I mouth and smile as I turn my attention back to the speech being given.

"… Witness protection program. She came back with equal vigor and vim, working hard to put scum-sucking weasels behind bars where they so rightly belong. But enough of my ranting. Ladies and gentlemen the guest of honour, Alexandra Cabot." Everyone turns his or her body to me as I rise and make my way to the stage. I walk onto the stage and lock eyes with my man.

"So I promise this speech is only an hour." The audience tries to stifle many sighs and groans, all of which go noticed by me, although it's _his_ groan I hear loudest.

"I'm kidding." I hold up the half sheet of paper. "This is my speech. Three lines, a sum total of five minutes beginning… now." I laugh.

"First off I want to thank you for the appointment as your district attorney. Yes, the job will be hard and yes the hours will be long but I promise to excel. Lastly, Arthur it's about damn time you retired." I say and walk off the stage receiving a standing ovation for what I can only assume was my briefness. I waltz into Branch's open arms and readily receive the bear hug he gives me.

"Good luck Lex." He says kissing my cheek. I nod, hug him again, and make my way to Fin.

"That was some hell of a speech." He says stuffing his hands into his pockets to avoid putting his hands on me, knowing I threatened harm.

"Well, you know me. Short and to the point." I say seductively and lean into him. Fin gets this primal look in his eyes and pulls me flush against him.

"Odafin Tutuola! What the hell did I tell you I'd do if you touched me?" I growl, pissed off he made me ruin another pair of underwear. My threat goes unheard by him as he drags me into the bathroom and throws me against the shut door.

"Fin!" He sucks on the flesh that's connected between my neck and shoulder blade. I reach behind us and grab onto his ponytail.

"Stop it! Do you know where we're at?" I groan as he palms the twins roughly through the fabric of my dress. He nods.

"I thought you were short and to the point?" He quips untying the red fabric behind my neck, making quick work of my thong. I fumble for the door, trying to get it open before I realize that: **one. **I'm backed up against it and, **two. **Fin has me completely naked. It's not going to look good for me if I'm streaking my first night as district attorney, besides Fin is slightly jealous over me. And there are right many men in at this little shin ding.

"Baby seriously, you-have-to-wait-until-we-get-home." I manage between his oxygen pilfering kisses. I'm panting hard as he back away from me to rid himself of his rented tuxedo. I reach down and try to retrieve my clothing but Fin roughly straightens me.

"I can't. Let me fuck you real quick. I promise." He begs shedding his pants.

Erect. **Upright. **Vertical. **Stiff. **Rigid. Now how the hell am I supposed to say no to that?

"Quick?" I breathe pushing his boxers of his hips.

"Faster than you can blink." I nod and brace myself for his delicious attack. Kissing him, I raise one of my legs to give easier access while he grabbed it for support. He pushed in slowly, knowing my tight body could never handle a blitz attack. He stood there, heart beating rapidly, one hand on my hip, the other on my leg crossed behind his back, and stared lovingly into my eyes.

"Fin you said quick." I said feeling my walls quivering just from having him inside of me. He snaps out of his trance-like state and bull dozes his thickened dick inside my cunt.

"Oh fuck!" I bite out through grinded teeth. Thick drops of sweat begin to formulate on his caramel skin and it only turns me on further.

"C'mon Lexie. Get to the _point._" He whimpers tapping my cervix. He takes the leg that's wrapped around his waist and raised it onto his shoulder. Oh my fucking God it makes the experience completely erotic. He dips his knees and my body goes sliding down the door. Standing up abruptly, he rams his entire prick into me, my cunt dripping cum onto the floor.

"You fee- Fuck… So good." He moans grinding me into the door. The knob begins to jiggle causing me to shoot a panicked glance at Fin.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for you." He whispers reaching between us to stroke my clit furiously. He bites down on the side of my breast and I thrust up into him in pleasure.

"Baby." I murmur feeling my orgasm begin to take over. Fin has got my body on over load. Back running up and down the bathroom wall, his ever-hardening dick inside my dripping pussy, hands everywhere, lips on my nipple, all the while whispering seductive fantasies in my ear. I feel as if I'm going to explode.

"I'm cumming." I yelp when he thrusts against my favorite spot. Looking down between us I see his long, thick, cock going in and out of me, my cunt juice turning his prick a shade of opal white. Just as I start to clench around him he captures my lips in the most romantic kiss, oblivious to the fact we're in a public bathroom fucking our brains out. He sucks on my tongue as I come screaming and cursing his name.

"Damn that was good." He pants dropping my leg from his shoulder and onto the floor where my heeled foot lands with a _clack. _I'm too stunned to speak so I just nod the affirmative as I try to catch my breath. The door jiggles again and this time Fin pulls me to him just as the door bursts open and we come face to face with none other than Arthur Branch himself.

"DA Cabot?" He says sarcastically with a bushy eyebrow raised. I bury my head in Fin's shoulder as he tries to offer some sort of sustenance for covering.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: One more kiddies… Okay maybe I can be convinced to continue… Anyone interested? Let me know!**


	12. A Drive In The Car

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine. **

**A/N: Ah, an update for you guys! My professor cancelled my first class so I figured why not sit in Muddhouse and write for you while I enjoy a scone? **

**On another note, I heard this song on my way to class-stupid bastards making me get up for nothing I was drop dead tired, since I literally got negative hours of sleep last night- anyways, I heard this song that reminded me of my boyfriend, well our relationship, so I decided to turn it into a little songfic! Look out for it!**

**Okay, this really is the last one! Don't ask me to update because I'm going to send you an angry looking smiley… Does it make sense for them to be smiley's if they're angry looking? Anyhoo, Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 12- A Drive In The Car**

"Olivia why are you still looking at those damn files?" I ask as I watch her mindlessly sift through a file.

"Because El, you aren't doing it, thus I have to work for me _and _you." She replies sarcastically. This is ridiculous; she needs to calm down with the extra curricular.

"Olivia it's _Sunday_, we don't have to work today." She sighs loudly and takes a slow sip of her coffee, slurping loudly to show her lack of interest in my words. It hits me straight underneath the belt and I have to swallow hard to avoid taking her right up against the table.

"Olivia Stabler put down the files." She shakes her head and twirls her pen in her right hand, her left nursing the lukewarm cup of coffee. She shakes her head and her auburn ponytail moves from the left to the right causing my cock to twitch painfully. I feel so perverted; I'm getting off watching my wife's hair move. I walk out of the office to go dress. Walking back in she looks up to acknowledge my presence and double takes.

"Where you going El?" She asks putting down the file and glancing up at me, her round chocolate eyes hidden behind her black rimmed glasses.

"_We're _going out." I say grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the bedroom, ignoring her protests as we make our way down the hallway. Halfway there she pulls on my arm, halting my steps.

"Elliot I have to work." She huffs, chest-heaving, face red with anger, delicate hands on her plump hips. The sight is too much to bear. She's backed up against the wall, wrapped around my waist, my fingers in her panties before she can take her next breath.

"Oh El…" She whimpers as I pinch her clit. Damn right. I suck on her neck as I push my fingers further and harder into her, causing her to writhe against my hand.

"Elliot… Please…" She begs as I feel her walls start to clench against my fingers. I suck on her ear lobe, soften my thrusts, and before I know she's crying my name. I place her back on her feet and pull her towards the bedroom.

"Now, _we _are going out. I'm not telling you where just get dressed." I explain watching her body cool off and lose its flush. She nods and heads to the bathroom to shower. On her nightstand her phone vibrates signaling she has a new text message.

'_What are you doing today? - Case' _I quickly text back.

'_I'm taking her out. - El' _I flip her phone closed and wait rather impatiently for her to finish her shower. She steps out in a towel, steam filling our bedroom.

"Where are we going Elliot?" She asks as she fishes through her draws for under garments.

"Liv I'm not telling so don't ask again."

"But how am I supposed to know what to wear?" I rise to make my way to the closet and as I do, I walk behind her and grab her ass underneath the towel. She jumps and squeals.

"ELLIOT!" I just chuckle and sort through the various articles of clothing this woman has. Finding my favorite pair of jeans, the ones that hug her tighter than a glove, and a low-rise American Eagle shirt, I hand them over.

"There, now you know what to wear." I say and sit back down to watch her lotion and dress. She lotions slowly, making sure to maintain eye contact with me, knowing she's driving me wild.

"Olivia just hurry up and get dressed." I growl as she flicks her fingertips over her soft nipples. She teases me by doing it again before she puts on her bra and thong. She reaches for her perfume, squirting her neck, wrists, and between her legs before she finishes dressing.

"Casey sent you a text asking what you were doing today." I tell her before I forget. "I told her I was taking you out." I say grabbing her car keys, phone, and hand. She nods and kisses my cheek.

"So El…"

"I'm not telling you where we're going Olivia." Her face falters but she doesn't say anything. We jog out the front door making our way to her sleek, black Nissan Altima Coupe, and I push the unlock button, opening her door for her before I make my way to the driver's side.

"I can drive El."

"Yes, you could have but you do not know the location we are going so it would be pointless for you to drive wouldn't it?" I quip, sneaking a glance at her. She rolls her eyes.

"That's bull. You just like driving my car." She laughs. She's right; I love how this baby purrs. I drive for about 30 minutes before Olivia unbuckles her seat belt, inching her body closer to mine.

"What are you doing?" I whine when she begins to undo my belt. She just looks up at me and winks. I have a feeling disaster is about to ensue. She slides my zipper down and kisses me through my boxers.

"Liv, I'm driving." I say shifting to get her to move. She laughs, soft and seductive.

"I noticed." She says as she tugs at my boxers, my now full-grown erection available to her hungry eyes.

"Olivia STOP!" I scream as I pull up to a red light. Not only is my penis on display for all the cars to the right and left of us, we could be caught. This is definitely indecent exposure. Olivia ignores me, her succulent lips covering my dick. I throw my head back against the headrest and sigh in satisfaction. This is so wrong but feels so fucking good I can no longer try to stop her. She maneuvers her body so her head is vertical, allowing my entire penis to be gulped down by her hungry throat. She looks up at me and the sight is too much to bear. Her cheeks puffed out due to my thickness, her eyes lustful, her lips pursed. I poke her cheek and she smiles, begins to suck.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I exclaim. A car honks behind me and I realize the light has turned green. She nibbles on my head and I jerk the car to the right almost colliding with an 18-wheeler. She looks up, my dick hitting my thigh with a loud smacking noise.

"Don't total my car Elliot." I nod and push her head back into my lap. Looking over to my right, I nod apologetically at the truck driver who only rolls his eyes at seeing Olivia's head in my lap, bobbing up and down. Normally my face would have flushed with embarrassment but Olivia's pleasurable antics were all I could focus on, other than the road that is. I hear her phone vibrate in her pocket. Never stopping her mouth, she pulls it out and holds it up.

"What's it say?" She asks around a mouthful of me. I grab her wrist to steady it and read aloud.

'_You guys there yet? - Case' _Olivia laughs a little and I manage to slid deeper into her throat, I can feel the vibrations against me and it pushes me closer over the edge. She blindly types as she continues to suck.

'_No. And L won't tel mr whr we're goinm.' _I think it's supposed to say _'No. And El won't tell me where we're going.'_ Or something of the sort. She places her phone on my thigh as she picks up her pace, using her left hand to squeeze my ball sac.

"Damn it Liv!" I sigh when I feel her saliva start to trickle down my shaft. Using her right hand she rubs my under shaft, her left hand still working on my ball sac. Her phone vibrates on my thigh and the sensation is to much. As I slam on the breaks to prevent running a red light, I grab her head, making sure she doesn't go sliding into the steering wheel. She laughs around me as she grabs her phone.

"That's not funny Olivia." She flips it open. _'Let him surprise you Liv' _She sucks deeply before typing.

'_I'll let him supise mt as long as he doesn't crash my cas.' _She seriously can not multi task. I'm reading these texts and having to decipher what she's trying to say. _'I'll let him surprise me as long as he doesn't crash my car.' _Her phone vibrates again, but not on my lap this time. She had it in her hand so I feel it directly against my dick, causing it to jiggle in her mouth.

"Olivia…" I bit out feeling as if I'm about to cry.

'_WHAT??? What are you doing to him?'' _

'_He's currently being pleasure by my mouf.' _She types. I can not believe Olivia is telling Casey she's sucking me off in her car, while I'm driving. The things women talk about. She leaves her phone where it was, in her hand against my dick, and when it vibrates I cry out to God, momentarily losing control over the car.

_Óh. Well, get back to me when you aren't so… busy.' _I read. Olivia puts her phone back in her pocket and sucks longer, deeper, and harder. I cum in her mouth, hot, fast, and sticky. She swallows it all, rubs me again, and gently tucks me back in as I try to gain control over the car and my hyper sensitive body.

"I can't believe you just did that Liv." I whisper, my vocal chords horse and scratchy.

"Well, I think you thoroughly enjoyed it Mr. Stabler." She winks as she gets buckled back in. I pull over onto a deserted street and turn the car off. Not the original destination I had in mind, but a short detour.

"Elliot…What?!" She asks as she takes in our surroundings. I grab her and bring her over my lap.

"My turn…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Okay that's it! Hope you guys liked these! **

**For E.V.I.L- sorry for the lack of a dominant El. Maybe I'll write a one shot for you and have El fuck the shit out of her… Rough and tough style…**


	13. Bad Day

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these wonderful characters**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 13- Bad Day**

**Hargitay's **

The soft lighting, candles on every table and chilled wine sitting in the bucket to her left bring a soft smile to her lips. She sits at the table waiting patiently, a Vodka Stinger her drink of choice. She raises her eyes and sees him walk into the restaurant, his lips pursed, blue eyes in a passionate fog. He reaches the table and she stands to greet him, his soft lips melding with hers.

"Hi baby." He steps behind her and gracefully pushes her chair under.

"'Sup?" Her brown eyes snap, crackle, and pop louder than a bowl of Rice Krispies.

"'Sup? What the fuck do you mean sup?" He looks up at her and she realizes his eyes are not in a passionate fog, they blaze with an anger Satan himself could not posses. Grabbing his hand, she strokes his palm with her thumb, eyes softening.

"What is it El?" With a deep sigh, he scrubs his hands over his face, and clutches onto her hand.

"Chief of D's is riding my ass harder than a Texas cowboy. They feel I can't control my squad!" She sits back, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"El, it'll be alright. You've just been promoted to captain." He growls, deep and guttural, causing the couple to their left to look over at the scene. He leans forward, his deep voice dropping to an even lower sultry base as he lowers his voice.

"No it won't Olivia! Munch acts as if his behavior doesn't affect anyone, but trust me, the Chief of D's has definitely taken notice, Fin is practically nonexistent on the job, Dani can't interrogate a suspect without losing her cool, and you act like it's ok stroke yourself under the desk. By the way, that was one hell of an orgasm you had." She gives a flirtatious laugh and flips her hair over her shoulder in a flippant manner.

"Everyone else was acting out so I figured I'd just give myself a quick finger fucking and call it a day." She explains coyly as he slides his chair directly next to hers. He balls his hand into a fist, places it on her thigh, and nips her neck.

"Am I supposed to be scared Elliot? Are you going to hurt me big bad wolf?" He doesn't look at her; instead, he softly strokes her under her skirt, enjoying the way her thighs instantly compress. Grabbing his hand, she slaps his arm and grabs a steak knife, playfully brandishing him from touching her.

"Elliot Anthony Stabler put your hands in your lap. And they better not fucking touch me until they get home."

"But I want you now!" She chuckles, raises an eyebrow, and stands right next to his ear, her hot breath raising the hairs on his neck.

"Bathroom… Five minutes." As she stands and makes her way to the restroom, he grabs her wrist and pulls her into him, her eyes widen with surprise.

"Let's go home now…" The corners of her lips turn up into a wide grin and she readily takes the hand he has extended to her. Throwing a twenty on the table, he pulls Olivia from the restaurant, his growing member rubbing up against her back, causing her to break out into a fit of giggles. Once in the car, they can't keep their hands off of each other.

"El, baby wait, someone might see us."

"Babe its dark, besides no one is paying attention to us. Let me take you." Looking past him through the driver's side door, she spotted a happy couple leaving the restaurant, and knew they were all clear. She crawled over the console and straddled his lap, sucking on the soft flesh of his earlobe, causing him to groan his appreciate for her ministrations. He grabbed her hips and rubbed them over his fully erect penis, his pants tightening with every thrust.

"Oh El, I'm gonna cum." He pushes her hair to the side and begins to suck on the soft skin at the base of her neck.

"I've barely touched you Liv, you better not cum." He growls and bites into her shoulder as she arches into his chest and he feels her clench around his member. He hikes her skirt up and slips his hands inside her panties, inside the wetness of her pussy, licking his lips as she rides his hand. Her hands wrap around the headrest, her lips caress his own, and she slinks her body further down on his fingers.

"Take your shirt off baby." She unwinds her hands and seductively she unbuttons her shirt, her breast on display to his eager eyes. His eyebrows raise and he looks up at her, halting his fingers inside of her.

"Braless Liv?" Looking down at her perky breasts, she winks at him and leans forward, damn near smothering him with her breasts.

"You love me braless sweetheart." His only response is to bite into the side of her breast, his teeth making an impression on her flawless olive skin.

"El…" Her hands rub the fabric of his jeans as she makes eye contact with him. He bucks into her touch, his eyes begging her to free him from his taut captivity. She only grins mischievously and continues to tortuously rub him through his jeans.

"Livvy just fucking unzip them!" Slowly she unzips his jeans, his happy erection coming to life before her eyes. He lifts her, pulls his fingers from her dripping pussy, and heaves his fully erect penis into her, causing her hips to jerk over him.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" His hands play with her cinnamon nipples causing them to bead under his touch. He dips his head and takes a nipple in his mouth as she continues to ride him into the sunset.

"So good Livvy." He grabs her round ass and pulls her further onto him, his thrusts going deeper, growing shorter, as he grits his teeth.

"I'm close babe."

"Me too El, me too. Her knees dig into the seat as she comes down hard on him, letting him slide almost all the way out before ramming him right back into her waiting pussy. He continued to shove his rigid member into the soft hot tightness of her dripping pussy, her smell invading his senses and driving him wild.

"Cum Livvy, you know you want to." He bites into her breast again and she cries out his name, he thrusts up into her deeply, gripping her hips tightly.

"Come hard for me Livvy."

"ELLLLLLLLLL! HOLY SHIT!" She clenches around him, her juice exploding around his erection, coaxing him into an orgasm making him feel as if his penis would stay hard indefinitely.

"LIIIIIVVVVVV!" Grinding her hips, she drew him in for a searing kiss as his hand found her clit. He flicked her clit in tune to his thrusts and milked another orgasm from her, her cries echoed in the SUV, but he made no motion to quiet her. Her nails dug into the flesh of his neck causing him to jerk clumsily inside of her, his cum coating her walls, sticking to her as his member continued to thump within her.

"JESUS CHRIST LIV!" With one final thrust, they cried out to each other, their heated bodies melding together like iron in a fire. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he lazily stroked her back as his flaccid penis rested contentedly inside of her.

"El?"

"Yes baby."

"Take me home and fuck me hard."


	14. First Date Bliss

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these wonderful characters.**

**A/N: Okay I'm a sucker… I'm going to officially declare these continued! I couldn't leave them complete because every time I say a chapter is the last one, I get an idea and the next thing I know I'm posting for Breeze again… **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 14- First Date Bliss**

**FBI Headquarters, Office of Olivia Stabler**

"Damn, you know you're officially unimportant when you have to make an appointment to see your best friend." Casey booms as the secretary ushers her into the office, her small eyes panicked and unsure. Olivia looks up and smiles, her soft honey curls framing the glasses she wore low on her nose.

"Ms. Novak, how nice to see you. It's been a long time." Taking off her glasses, she runs her fingers through her hair and offers a seat to her long time friend. Glowering, Casey undoes her ponytail, undoes the top button of her blouse, and remains standing.

"**MS. NOVAK**? Are you serious? Something is very wrong and it's been cause either by one or a combination of three things. Either one: married life has made you lose your goddamn mind, two: the FBI has you working a little too hard, or three: you are the world's biggest bitch! And I swear Olivia _Stabler_, I WILL KICK YOU ASS FOR ANY OF THEM!" Casey crosses to the other side of the desk, her face red with anger. Swiveling her chair around, her back to Casey, she puts her head in her lap and laughs, tears flowing from her eyes as she doubled over in agony, her laughs causing her stomach to cramp. Bewildered, Casey took a step back.

"What the hell is so funny?" No reply from Olivia, only roars of laughter, her face redder than a cherry as her cheeks started to contract. Standing, Olivia rushed to close her office door, placing her hand over Casey's mouth in an effort to silence her.

"CASEY! Stop it! I haven't lost my mind, now sit down, and shut the hell up with the dramatics." Playfully shoving Casey into a chair opposite her desk, Olivia sits on the desk and eyes her.

"Liv what's going on huh? I miss you, Don misses you, hell, everybody misses you. Including the man's who ring you happen to be wearing. I swear if he bites my head off one more time because he's not getting any-" Looking down at the rock on her finger Olivia smiles a sad smile, feeling the strain of the long hours her job demands.

"I miss you guys too; you have no idea how much. It's just we've been tracking Rosario and his men for almost a year and we're still no closer to finding him than we were before. It seems every time we get a decent lead, track it down, and manage to get an inch closer, he knows the plan and we wind up finding another fucking body! I'm tired Case, I'm so very tired. I miss being able to go home to Elliot and letting him hold me while I tell him about the shitty day I had. I miss making love to my husband." Casey nods, offers her a hug.

"I know you do honey. You need a day off, come on, we'll go shopping, have lunch, you could go home-" Olivia extricates herself from her friends arms, shaking her head vigorously.

"Case I can't. As good as that sounds I can't. Porter and I need to re-strategize-"

"Fuck that uptight, overworked, James Bond wannabe and do something for yourself. Think about Elliot; think about _his_ needs, he is a man Liv. He's a man that misses his wife." Looking away to hide her fallen expression, Olivia nodded, sniffled and looked back at her friend.

"You're right Case. You are so very right. I know exactly what I need to do." Reaching behind her, she presses a button and the voice of her secretary fills the room.

"What can I do for you Agent Stabler?" The young woman asks in a pleasant tone.

"Samantha hold all my calls for the day. And tell Agent Porter not to call me for anything Bureau related, I'll see you all on Monday." Grabbing her cell, keys, and purse, she locks arms with Casey.

"Let's go my dear."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The Black Cat Lingerie Shop**

**Manhattan, NY**

"Casey how in the hell did you find this place?" Olivia asked as they stood outside the store. Blushing, Casey shoved her inside the door.

"None of your business, all you need to do is go in there and find something hot for Elliot."

"Ladies, welcome to The Black Cat, home of lingerie and other novelties. May I assist you today?" Both women suck on their lips so as not to burst out in laughter as a woman in her mid forties approaches them in a red lace boos tier, skintight black mini skirt that rode high on cellulose legs, and a pair of heels that were at least 6 inches.

"Er, no. We're just going to look for now, thanks." Olivia said picking up what she hoped to God was a vibrator, the rubber device heavy in her hands. She dropped it onto the shelf where it landed with a dull thud before she turned to Casey who was giggling furiously.

"Is it just me or do you feel like a 16 year old virgin shopping for her first bra?" Nodding, Casey picked up a pair of lace underwear and handed them over.

"You two wouldn't even have to fuck, all you need is to whip off your robe, do a 360 and BAM, instant orgasm for Elliot."

"CASEY!" Olivia chastised her with a soft, yet urgent whisper when several heads turned in their direction. "Can you not be so obnoxious _all _the damn time? And you wonder why we haven't hung out, I haven't lost my mind, I've been hiding from you!" Olivia chuckled as they perused the tables with various forms of lingerie lying out.

"Sorry Liv." Wandering to the table entitled, 'First Date Bliss' Olivia eyed a maroon garter belt, lace bra and thong set.

"Damn Liv, I think you just might get pregnant tonight." Casey said as she eyed the set over Olivia's shoulder. Blushing, she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Think it's too much?"

"No Liv, I think it's going to drive him absolutely mad." Paying for her items Olivia walked from the store and into the bright sunlight of the city, a glow already beginning to overtake her olive complexion.

"I hate to bail on you Liv but I have to prepare for arraignment in the morning. Langan's got a good case prepared."

"No problem. I still have to get a cut and color, not to mention my mani/pedi." Hugging the two women went their opposite directions.

_-Casey with an "I"_ Olivia looked down at her vibrating phone to see a text message from Casey.

_-What the hell are you talking about? _She typed back.

_-My niece, I want her to be named Casey with an "I" Don't look so shocked, I'm saving you some trouble so you don't have to do it nine months from now._ Laughing, Olivia shook her head.

_-You're crazy Case_

_-Maybe. But you're getting pregnant tonight! _

_-Goodbye Casey_

_-Later slut_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Stabler Residence**

Touching up the last of her makeup, Olivia gave herself the once over in her full length mirror, tousled her curls and slipped on her heels. Looking at the Grandfather clock in the hallway, she saw she had approximately three minutes before Elliot arrived home, three minutes to set up. Quickly she set about her tasks, her eyes continually darting to the clock. She was pouring the champagne and turning out the lights as she heard his key in the lock. She quickly lit the candles and made her way to the head of the table, her heels softly clacking on the hardwood floors.

"Liv? Baby that you?" She sat in silence, knowing all too well his hand was on his hip, ready to draw his weapon, his ear trained towards the source of the sound. She continued to sit, waiting for him to round the corner. Elliot cautiously closed the door and rounded the corner, weapon in hand. The sight that beheld him causing his breath to hitch in his throat, his gun dropping to the floor. Olivia stood and walked towards him, a glass of champagne in her hand, the soft candle light accentuating the olive color of her skin.

"You were going to shoot me, where you big boy?" Handing him the glass, she bent down to pick up his discarded weapon, providing him with the perfect view of her half naked ass. She stood slowly and put the gun in its holster on his hip, her dark eyes crinkling with mischief.

"I asked you a question Elliot." She kissed his cheek and he felt as if he was going to explode, his sky blues turning a deep shade of midnight.

"N-N-N-No Liv, not going to sh-" Olivia didn't allow him to finish his sentence as she plunged her tongue into the waiting depths of his hot mouth. He grabbed her waist, the glass of champagne dropping to the floor but neither jumped in surprise. Elliot hooked her leg around his waist, grinding his crotch against her, a moan escaping her lips. He sucked on her neck, knowing he was going to bruise her but he didn't care. Elliot brushed his callused thumb against her hardened nipple.

"I- oh God-I've missed you El." She cried, pushing her chest into his hand.

"Long hours Liv." He growled biting into the side of her breast, ready to fuck her where they stood.

"I know baby, I know. I'm sorry." She pushed him against the wall and stepped backward, her heels crunching the broken glass. Standing on the opposite wall she turned in a circle for him. She watched his pants tighten, constricting his engorged member, his mouth practically salivating. Elliot never answered her, he grabbed her by her ass and held her against the wall, unable to keep his hands off her. He fingered her curls, looked closely at her.

"It's beautiful." She locked her hands around his neck.

"You like it? Really?" His bruising kiss assured her he did. She made quick work of undoing his the buttons of his dress shirt but the simple task seemed to be a hurdle when he slipped his finger inside of her thong. Her head flew back, sending a picture crashing to the floor.

"El, bedroom baby." Nodding, he released one of his arms from around her waist so she could slip the shirt off in the process of making their way towards the bedroom. Just as she'd slide his other arm out of the shirt, he back collided with the door to their bedroom. Elliot tore her bra off and began to run his tongue over her nipple.

"FUCK EL!!" She reached behind her and turned the knob, the smell of the jasmine petals she spread over the bed wafting into their nostrils. Elliot walked them to the bed and sat her down, and she immediately undid his belt, shoving his pants around his ankles. Quickly toeing out of his shoes, socks, and pants, he softly touched himself as he watched her crawl backwards onto the bed, the tiny thong providing him a blessed view. He crawled up her body slowly and undid the hooks of the garter belt.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you to me?" She shook her head, a passionate fog in her eyes.

"Tell me baby, tell me what I do to you." He growled and bit into her hip.

"I love when your body does this." He thrust a burly finger into her and felt her walls stretch and mold over his finger. "This is sexy."

"And this," He ran his tongue over the ring in her belly button. "I can cum without you even touching me just from looking at this.

"MMMM, more baby." She rocked her hips over his finger.

"I love your breasts. They're so supple, perfect." He added another finger and flicked her clit with his thumb.

"El, I need you in me." He kissed her bellybutton, a cocky grin on his face.

"I am in you sweetheart." Her legs locked around his waist.

"El no, you know what I want. Please?" Hearing her beg he ripped her thong from her body and plunged into her with force.

"AHHHHHHHH! RIGHT THERE!" He thrust hard against her, thick beads of sweat on his brow.

"SHIT LIV!" Her nails embedded themselves into his back, scratches forming as she clung to him for dear life.

"What you're doing to me should be a sin!" He chuckled against her lips, spread one leg wider, and pulled the other around his hip as he drove deeper into her. Tapping her cervix, making her cry out to him.

"El I'm gonna cum." He nipped her shoulder.

"No you're not. You're not going to cum until I tell you to." He ran his fingers over the swell of her breast and tweaked her nipple, feeling her walls clench around him, drawing him closer to the edge.

"So close Liv, so close."

"EL PLEASE!" She was so close to her orgasm she felt as if she could cry, but she knew he wasn't going to let her go unless he went first. She propelled her hips upwards, meeting his hips in blissful agony, the muscles in her thighs feeling as if they'd combust if she moved any harder against him. She ran her tongue along his jaw, her walls contracting violently around him. Pulling out he rammed into her with force, both of them seeing stars.

"LIIIIIIIVVVVV!!!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" They cried out to each until they went hoarse and Elliot collapsed on her, sweating and out of breath.

"Goddamn that was…"

"Amazing Liv. That was fucking amazing." He pulled the covers over their cooling bodies and held her close, watching as her eyelids fluttered.

"Liv?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you find that get up?" Looking up at him, she gave a wide grin.

"You mean the get up you destroyed? Don't worry about it, lets just say they'll be a lot more first date bliss to come."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay Curses, I know it's not A Beautiful Disaster, but my BFF wanted this and seeing as she's locked me inside my room until I posted, and I REALLY have to pee, this is going to have to suffice. I'm not kidding, that bitch is crazy! **


	15. Secret Lover

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these wonderful characters.**

**A/N: Okay guys, couple of things. First off, I'm sorry this chapter is short and sucks, I can't help it. I had to write because my peoples left me alone with my insane thoughts about the surgery I'm having tomorrow and I am so nervous I'm… Yeah, just leave it at Jazz is nervous! That said this will be the last update for about 2 weeks. What a shocker! LOL! Second off, I KNOW Each Other is very past overdue for an update, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry, it's coming though! Thirdly...NADA**

**ENJOY!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 15- Secret Lover **

**Special Victims Squad Room, 5:30pm**

The dull humming of the generator is the only audible sound in the room. Detectives filling out DD-5's, conducting interviews, or refilling their coffee mugs is done in a silent, lazy manner; each going about their task like slow lazy sex on a Sunday morning. The captain looks through the blinds of his office door, and sees his detectives, his children, each mindlessly performing their duty, each one his own thought. Biting into his Twizzler, he goes about surfing the internet, the mundane images passing his time. Thirty minutes until they all could leave.

**Special Victims Squad Room, 5:55pm**

She rubs her leg against his calf as she bends down to retrieve an item from her desk draw. He hisses at the unexpected contact and rolls his eyes, a gleam of danger flicking her way. She sits up, her face straight as a board, and stiffly reaches across the desk to take one of his neon green post it notes. She scribbles furiously for a moment before sliding the post it across the desk at him.

_Meet me at the spot, 6pm_

No answer, instead she watches as he takes the note and slides it into the shredder before going back to his task.

She gives him a seductive smile before reaching down and unbuckling her heel, sliding her foot up his leg, and working him with her foot. His face turns beet red, his fingers loosen the knot in his tie, and he shifts, the tip of his hardened member hitting the edge underneath the desk. His eyes watered. He wanted to be inside her so badly, feel her clenching around him, burying himself inside her soft, plush walls, feeling her climax around him, with him. He was so hard he felt as if he took a breath his dick would fall off and hit the floor with a loud _clack. _His baby blues dragged up her body to see her face flushed, perky breasts heaving, hands clutching the armrests of her seat. He slid the gold wedding band around his finger up and down, beads of perspiration starting to form.

"Not here!" He growled, spittle hitting the desk, his tone dogmatic. She casually looked at her watched before slinking her foot down his thigh, around his calf to fit perfectly back into her shoe. The two were engaging in hot and heavy eye sex before the ringing of her phone caused them to jump, breaking the revere. Both held a look of disappointment, a look only an orgasm would help.

"Special Victims Unit, how may I help you?" The sweet honey silk of her voice had his hands under the desk, his fingers gently running over the bulge in his jeans. He watched as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, a smile showing 32 perfect teeth and a smile Colgate would be proud to claim on its commercials.

"Yeah I'm still at work. No tonight won't work, I have a previous engagment." He grows hot with anger hearing her laugh with a man that was not him. She was laughing the laugh that was reserved for him, only she wasn't laughing with or at him and that only reiterated the point that she, in fact, was not _his. _She belonged to another. He glared at her as she talked about her day, toyed with the diamond on her left finger. Getting himself under control he looks at his watch, pushes his chair back and exists the squad room, leaving her to watch his ass as he tried not to sprint to their spot. Hanging up her phone she shuts her computer down retrieves her things and exits the building, the desire intensifying as she steered her car in the direction of their clandestine meeting.

**The Spot, 6:05 pm**

She applies a coat of lipstick to her lips, a hint of blush to her already rosy cheeks, tousles the natural curls that frame her delicate face and steps out of the car. She rounds a dark corner and is roughly shoved against brick, a tingle shooting down her spine. Had she not known this place better than she knew the back of her own hand, had she not been used to this game, had she not known it was him, had she not known anything, she would've screamed. Fuck screaming, she would've shot the bastard then went home to make love to her husband. But, she did know this place, she was used to this game, she did know him, and she knew _something. _She knew she was getting one hell of an orgasm, no doubts about it. Stepping away from her thoughts and into the heat of the moment, she felt his hot breath tickled her neck as he nuzzled against her neck.

"You're late." He playfully nipped her neck, her hand sliding up his neck to hold him close. Caress the hairs she found there.

"I'm sorry baby but I had to take that phone call." She coos as he presses into her, flattening her back against the wall. Though the night air was cold the dynamic between them was hot, like a fire too long shut up.

"You looked so fucking hot today. Do you know that?" He slid his hand up around her thigh to bring it to rest against his hip. He reply was not spoken, instead she closed her eyes and grabs hold of his belt loops, bringing him as close as he could get her.

"I want you in me right now." She commanded, her nipples pressing uncomfortably into the lace that protected her. He stepped back, dragged his eyes up her body, torturing her the way she did him.

"You want me baby?" She whimpered, hating this part of the game.

"Please! Just fuck me!" She was begging, she hated it, but she wanted him. He filled her like no other, he made her cum like no other, made her want to stop only to start all over again. He sucked his teeth, undid the buttons of her coat, jerking it off roughly.

"Don't beg." He took her hand in his and slid it down the front of her legs, dipping it into his unbuckled jeans. When did his jeans become unbuckled?

"This isn't because you beg me baby." He slides her hand out of his jeans and up and into her folds.

"This is because you're sexy and at the end of the day you're mine." He looked in between them, raised his eyebrow at her and she began to thrust into herself, her lips pursing in pleasure. "Say it." She sluggishly opened her eyes, confusion etching itself into her features.

"What?" He ripped open her blouse, sucking on the top of her breasts.

"Tell me you're mine."

"No. Hell no. Just fuck me." She wanted to keep this casual. Just sex. Nothing more, nothing less. He grabbed her ass and lifted her, bringing her to rest on his hips. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her soaked fingers out of her, the temperature change sending chills through her body. Before she had a chance to begin dwelling on the cold, his burly fingers were inside of her, the fire re-kindled.

"SAY IT!" She shook her head, fighting like hell to starve off the building climax.

"NO!" She screamed into the night air, a moan escaping soon after. Using his teeth, he tugged her bra down sucking her nipple into his mouth. He felt her begin to quiver, her walls begin to shake, he husky voice start to wail. He stopped.

"Wha- Come on!" Locking her arms around his neck for leverage and began to propel herself on his hand, gripping her waist, holding her still.

"Say it. Tell me I'm yours." She shakes her head once more, the word no forming on her lips. Kissing her exposed breasts softly he strokes himself and lets her watch.

"One more chance. Say it."

"N- AHHHHHHHHH!!! FUUUUUUUCK!!" He yanked his fingers out her and shoved his engorged penis into her. Two quick thrusts and he stopped.

"Say it." She took a minute to think about it. "Say it or you won't get an orgasm." He grins cockily watching her eyes cloud over in lust.

"I'm yours, baby I'm yours." Snarling, he slammed into her with such force she knew her back would have scratched in the morning. He sucked hard on her nipple, his tongue flicking the hard tip heatedly. He repeatedly slid into her, sinking far into her core.

"Ohhhhhh!" She moaned as his dick sank deep into her pussy, hitting her cervix. He'd never felt a pussy as soft and active as her did, never felt his member being swallowed whole like now. He pumped his hips as hard as he could, his legs cramping with the motion.

"So close. So fucking close." She whined as he slid her body up and down the brick wall.

"Cum for me, go ahead sexy." Feeling his own mounting orgasm he pulled out only to push in so deep he thought she would break. He nails dug into the skin on his neck, tiny blood droplets sliding down his neck.

"ELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVV!" They cried out to each other in the dark alley, not caring if they were seen or heard. Stopping his movements, he placed his head into her chest, each trying to catch their breath.

"Who called you earlier?" He pulled out and she winced. Hell yeah, she was walking with a limp tomorrow. She chuckled, tried to compose herself as best as possible, the scent of them in the air.

"Porter. Wanted to have dinner, discuss a case." He scowls and she stands on her toes, kissing him deeply.

"Don't worry secret lover, you're the only one I want." She turns in the direction of her car and begins walking. Turning back, she sees him staring at her ass, a look of concentration on his face.

"What?"

"Secret lover, eh?" She nods and holds out her hand.

'Yeah secret lover silly." He takes the hand she offers and kisses the ring he placed on her finger.

"Well then, let me love you in secret." He pushes her into the car and climbs atop of her.

**A/N: Okay Nina, thanks for the idea but I was already waaaaaay ahead of you! LOL! How'd I do? Hot enough?**


	16. Study Break

Breeze

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.**

**Nettie- How can I find the words to ascribe to you the praise you deserve? Simply put… I can't! You're awesome babes! Love ya! **

**Auntie Em- Yeah, I know SOME form of writing has been seriously lacking but I've been busy, but in the best way possible! Couldn't ask for anything more in life right now. (It's so nice to be bit by the happy bug!) **

**Nina? I think, I can't remember who asked but the next chapter will be A/F. I PROMISE! I just got this thought while I was at the doctors today and had to run with it! LOL!**

**ENJOY!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 16- Study Break**

"Okay one more time Liv. Pay attention!" She turns on her heel quickly, the paper in her hand flying back from the motion. Three o'clock in the morning finds the room bright with light, the bed scattered with papers, the pillow over his head providing no source of relief from the sounds of her feet padding across the carpet, her conversation with herself, the constant ruffling of papers. He removes the pillow and opens an eye, the other popping open of its own volition. Tiny black boy shorts hugging her perfect ass and a camisole giving him a perfect view of her perky breasts as she bends to retrieve a dropped pen has him wide awake, ready for action.

"Liv, baby," He placates softly, sitting up in the bed. He loves her, knows the stress she's been under, wants to help. Her brown eyes meet his, her body frozen in mid-rise, bottom lip sucked into her mouth.

"You're _still _up? Baby come to bed, you've been studying for months- don't worry, you got this." The bed shifts downwards and then evens out as he gets up and walks toward her. Rolling her eyes, she scribbles something furiously onto the sheet of paper in her hand, reads it over, begins to mutter aloud again. She walks past him, oblivious to her surroundings- meaning him- the words on the paper her main focus.

"10-55, intoxicated driver. 10-80, pursuit in progress. 10-95 subject in custody. 10-" Her words are lost in the air as he grabs her small waist and slams his lips against hers. She loses control momentarily and sighs against his lips, the papers in her hand dropping to the floor as she wraps her arms around his head, drawing his tongue into her mouth. She hums against his lips, slumping tiredly against him.

"Come to bed sweetheart." Softly running his fingers over the smooth curve of her derriere he pulls her further into him. Plush lips, soft skin, hardened nipples have him at full alert. Gaining control over her mental facilities she pulls away from him and wipes her mouth as she bends over to recover her strewn about papers. With a low growl Elliot steps behind her, places his length against the curve of her ass.

"Mmm, El. Please." She stands and faces him, skin slightly flushed, chest rising and falling in quick spurts. Taking her into his arms he holds her, rocking her gently before nipping her neck. Grinning at the compliant tone in her voice.

"Normally the begging begins _after_," He trails his fingers down the front of her body, down between the valley of her breasts, over her perfect abdomen, over the bulging curve of her core. Before he can finish his thought or get a finger into her shorts she's pulling on his hand.

"Elliot seriously I _have _to study. I take the qualifications exam to become level 3 detective tomorrow. Did you _forget_?" She groans, clearly irritated at his lapse in memory. She doesn't receive an answer, instead he takes her hand in his, leads her to the bed.

"Olivia you've been studying for four months, NO I have not forgotten. **COME. TO. BED. **Whatever you don't know you aren't going to learn tonight. Cramming is not going to do anything but stress you even further." He looks at her, concern etched into his features. She's barely been eating, is lucky to get four hours of sleep per night, not to mention the lack of sex… Oh wait… He mentally berates himself for thinking of _him_ on that last one. _He's _dying from the lack of sex. Gently he moves behind her to massage her tense shoulders, her head falling forward.

"Feels good?" Brushing his lips against the base of her neck he traces a pattern across the middle of her back, begins to knead the tense muscles softly.

"Feels like heaven." She sighs softly, exhaling deeply. His hands feel like a greatly needed oasis in the middle of the Sahara to her. The longer he massages her, the more she feels herself growing more aroused, each pattern traced moving lower on her back. She moans and arches back against him.

"El?" A simple back massage has turned into his warm palms cupping her breasts under the thin cotton of her cami. Sucking on the pulse point below her ear he scoots closer against her, his hands taking on a mind of their own, her studying need now forgotten by both as their _sexual _need increases. She rests against him, her palms on his inner thighs, her body taking on a healthy flush. Somehow his hand makes its way into her shorts, her thighs clamping around his wrist.

"Oh Goooooood." Smiling against her shoulder, now bare as he pushes the camisole strap down he adds another finger enjoying the heat that is radiating off her body like the blush of a new bride. He runs his fingers through her soaking folds and she spreads her legs. Her delicate fingers wrap around his wrist pushing him deeper into him.

"Studying?" She looks back at him, an "Are you a fucking idiot?" expression on her face. She was hoping she wouldn't have to actually ask him but when he halted the movement of his fingers she was forced to respond.

"Study break. Don't stop." Maneuvering their bodies so she's lying underneath him he pulls the cami down around her waist, her breasts on display for him. He lavishes each nipple gently, sucking and blowing, sucking and blowing until he had her writhing in pleasure.

"Baaaaaby." She whines in pleasure, spreading her legs wider eager for him to get inside her. Slowly he skims down her body, placing butterfly kisses along the smooth skin of her glorious body. Reaching her nether lips he places a kiss there, sliding a finger in underneath her shorts. She looks down at him between her legs and the sight has her clenching around his finger.

"Off?" Her eyebrow rises as she realizes he hasn't removed her panties yet. Moving her hips she tries to lower them herself but his hands stops her, locking them at her sides.

"Let me work Liv." Growling in frustration she lays back. Crisp blues eyes glare up at her in return, eliciting another growl from her.

"Okay study break over." He slides back up her body and kisses her lips softly before rolling over onto his side of the bed.

"What?! ELLIOT!" Laughing heartily he rolls back over, making quick work of getting them completely naked. Holding his face in her hands she makes eye contact, their love and affection for each other an unspoken affair.

"Make love to me El." Nodding he slides into her slowly, sucking her tongue into his mouth, a perfect breast in his mouth.

"Oh my... FUUUUUUCK…" Locking her legs around his waist her muscles contract against him, pulling him deeper.

"Harder El… Faster El… TSIRHCSUSEJ…." His guttural moans and her screams of pleasure rocked the bedroom, their pace quickening, their thrusts shorter.

"You, I, God Liv!" He thrusts against a particularly sweet spot and she bites into his shoulder and grabs his hips forcing a whimper from him. Panting like animals he begins to feel his body begin to tingle, her body temperature rise, and he flicks his thumb across her clit pinching softly. She locks her ankles around his calves, his ass in her hands, driving him so deep into her he thought she would break.

"I love you baby." Her hands run rampant over his body, her tongue reaching out to soothe the deep bite mark on his shoulder she was sure would take a couple of weeks to fade. Hearing her tell him she loved him releases a chemical in his brain that made him become animalistic on her, He slammed into her with force, only to pull all the way out and slam into her again, causing her to gasp in absolute wonderment, a sound unlike he'd heard before making it's way from her mouth.

"Want me to stop?" The heat of her body, the deep chocolate color of her eyes had him wondering if he'd hurt her.

"No, don't stop. Don't ever stop." Dragging his lips to hers she held him in a bruising kiss, both neglecting the need for air as their reached the pinnacle of their orgasms.

"Cum for me sexy." He ground out through rasps of breath, his building orgasm blurring his vision. One slow roll of the hips had her blowing apart under him.

"Ooooooohh my Gooooooood!" She growled, a untamed moan coming from her lips. She breathed as if she had been under water and had just come up for air, gulping it in and when Elliot moved his thumb across her clit she came again. A cry of pure pleasure bouncing off the walls as he collapsed on top of her panting and sweating. Neither could speak for several minutes as they tried to get their heart-stopping orgasms under control. Rolling over to face her, he'd thought she'd fallen asleep and pulled her closer to him, only to feel the wind of her hands coming up to her cheeks.

"OH FUCK!" Her hands fly up to her cheeks and as he looks at her, she reminds him of Shirley Temple, and he fully expects an "Oh my goodness!" from her.

"Liv orgasm is over baby." She pinches the spot where her teeth have indented his shoulder and he hisses.

"Ouch! What is wrong with you?!" She rises so she's lying on one elbow, a no nonsense countenance, signature eyebrow raised.

"I can't remember anything I've studied in the last four months!" Chuckling Elliot takes her into his arms, kisses her forehead.

"Damn I'm so good I wipe away memory!" She growls and moves to bite his shoulder again.

"Whoa, easy there!" He guides her hand to his hardening length. "We'll just have a cram session." Wiggling his eyebrows her pulls the covers over them, her giggles quickly turning into moans of "Oh Elliot!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N- Okay so it's not as steamy as I wanted but I'm okay with it! Please forgive any errors, I've been at the doctors since 8am. R&R please?**


	17. Huffs, Puffs, and Blowing Her Out

Breeze

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters**

**A/N- I know this is completely non relevant but I'm all for passing on when I see good movies, read a good book, etc. North Country, came out couple years ago, guys watch it! It's awesome! It's a tear jerker so grab a box of tissues.**

**Hannah, for being a patient and not beating me with sticks when I said I was taking a break! LOL! **

**ENJOY!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 17- Huffs, Puffs, and Blowing Her Out**

**SVU Bullpen 7 pm**

Clutching her briefcase in her delicate hand, she walks fiercely into the bullpen, anger permeating from the tip of her fingertips to the toes in her Manolo Blahnik's. Slamming the briefcase onto the desk of Olivia Benson, detective by day, best friend, well all the time, Alexandra Cabot, ADA let out a frustrated growl, bending over to pick up the papers that were strew from her brief case.

"What happened?" Olivia leaned back, an all knowing grin on her face. Alex didn't agree with the verdict that was returned. This is a usual occurrence, the attitude that follows after an unwanted verdict is returned that is. The public temper tantrum however, is new. Olivia knows the ADA will wait until she's in the confines of her own home before throwing her temper tantrum, something else is sparking the explosive attention seeking behavior. Rolling her eyes, Alex takes a piece of balled up paper off of Elliot's desk and chucks it into Olivia's face, the offensive object leaving an angry red mark in between her eyes.

"Fuck it! You _know_ what happened!" Looking up from the DD-5 he was attempting to complete Elliot opened his mouth, ready to complain about the unnecessary noise she was making but the intensity of her glare had him looking down scribbling furiously. The complaint miraculously forgotten. Standing, Olivia grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her towards the cribs, many detectives looking up and smirking at what they assumed to be a clandestine rendezvous that was about to occur. The stairs creaked as the two made their way up, a drop of water from the leaking pipe hitting the perfect hairs on Alex's head, the railing shaking a bit as Olivia thumbed the old wood. The two make their way up the 13 steps. The same stairs they've run down in an effort not to be late for a meeting, the stairs they've drug themselves up when they were too tired to make the trip home into the safety and comfort of their own bed, but now, as Olivia and Alex walk up the steps; 13 has them feeling like 130.

"Good night baby girl. Alex?" Odafin Tutuola passes them on their trek up, his greeting standard for Olivia, yet questioning when directed towards Alex. Alex grunts a dismal _'Whatever,' _before rolling her eyes, pushing past Olivia, and running up the remaining steps. Raising an eyebrow at the almost childish behavior, Olivia turns to Fin, her eyes waiting for an explanation.

"Well?"

"What?" He throws his hands in the air, exasperation evident in his voice, his weariness seeping through the thug bravado he so desperately tries to maintain.

"What's going Fin? What'd you do?" She crosses her arms, thoroughly expecting him to say he cheated, they'd broken up, hell she was pregnant and he was having second thoughts but not…

"I- We- You know…" In true Olivia fashion she cocks an eyebrow and shakes her head, frustration growing as he stood stammering.

"Obviously I don't know Fin. That's what the hell I'm asking you."

"We haven't had sex yet. I want to, I'm just nervous." His face takes on a serious expression as his voice lowers. The corners of her lips turn up and a laugh escapes. It makes sense to her now. The other week she accidentally brushed up against Alex and she'd bitten her head off. Munch asked Fin if he'd had a late night after he rushed into the bull pen almost two hours late and Fin almost broke his nose. The twoof them were suffering from a severe case of sexual frustration. Four months and no sex is not a good equation when dealing with those two. Her mind fills with images of the two of them spending their nights at home dancing around each other, always just getting there but never quite making it. The thought is too much for her to handle and she doubles over in laughter.

"OLIVIA! It's not funny!" Standing against the rail, she holds her sides, tears streaming down her face. Fin growls before making his way down the steps.

"I'm glad you find other people's sufferings so god damn funny!"

"Fin wait!" She runs down a couple of stairs to catch up with him. "Whatever you personal problem is, work it out and get over it, nerves and all. I bet you she's just as nervous as you. And in case you didn't just notice, it's affecting _her_." She gathers herself together before trudging up the rest of the steps knowing Alex would surely harm her if she laughed at her. She pushed open the door; saw Alex sitting on the bed that smells of Fin sniffling into his pillow.

"Al?"

"What's wrong with me?" Olivia tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she joins her on the bed.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with you." Scoffing Alex looks away, her gaze focused on the wall in front of her.

"It's been four months Olivia. We still have yet to have sex. We always get so… Forget it, it's silly." Olivia opens her mouth and is tempted to tell her it is. That Fin is just as crazy about her as she is him but she knows if she and Elliot were in the situation she'd be losing her damn mind.

"No it's not silly honey. What is it? You guys always get so… what?" Alex sniffles again, takes the hand Olivia offers.

"The other night I was damn near naked, he'd barely laid a hand on me and I thought I was going to come apart in his arms. All of a sudden he just gets up and walks out of the damn room, says he's sorry. Liv this is the fifth damn time he's done that! And I'm just wondering what the fuck is wrong with me! Because I'm sure he's never had this problem with anyone else before."

"Have you talked to him?" Alex jumps from the bed and begins to pace.

"And say what huh? 'Babe, why can't you throw me down and fuck me stupid?'" Olivia laughs slightly at her friend's logic.

"That might work. You might even get an orgasm out of it." Through her tears Alex laughs and hugs Olivia tightly.

"Trust me Al, Fin loves you. He's taking your sex life- well the lack there of, just as badly as you are." The two embrace tightly and Olivia wipes away her tears. "It'll be alright." Alex nods.

"Give me a minute? I'm a mess."

"Sure thing sweetie. Take your time." Olivia hugs her again and exits the cribs.

**SVU Bullpen 7:45 pm**

With a great exhale Olivia pushed her chair under her desk, placed her head in the crook of her arms. She sat no more than five minutes before she heard the soft clink of a mug being placed on her desk, felt Elliot's soft palms on her back. Elliot massaged her shoulders gently, waiting for the tension to ease from her back before he spoke.

"Lover's spat?" She sat up, looked up at him.

"Mmm. Not quite." Leaning down he captures her lips in a teasing kiss before pulling away and eyeing her.

"She came in here making more noise than we hear at Grand Central Station and you're trying to tell me our very own Detective Tutuola had nothing to do with that? Did you see the evil eye she gave me? I'm surprised I didn't spontaneously combust." He shudders and she swats his chest.

"Shut up. They're just having some communication difficulties." The look he shoots her indicates she's taking too long to get to the point.

"God you're impatient!" Olivia lowers her voice and slides closer to him. "They haven't… You know…" The blank expression on his face shows he doesn't and Olivia humps her chair to mimic the actions she's trying to explain to him.

"Ohhhhhh, they haven't…" His hands wave in the air as he nods in understanding. "Damn is that what's been up Fin's ass?" Olivia stands abruptly and her chair goes flying back.

"Elliot shut up!" She covers his mouth with her hand. "She's up…" Heels clacking on wood have them both looking towards the stairwell. Alex makes her way towards them and Olivia takes her hand away from Elliot's mouth. Her blonde hair is up in a ponytail, her face red and splotchy, her confident strut now a slow walk.

"Night guys. Don't get too crazy tonight." She smiles warmly and gives Olivia one last hug before grabbing her brief case and heading home.

"Damn Liv, you'd think somebody died the way their acting." Chuckling, Olivia reached down and began powering off her computer.

"Well El, at least their just _acting,_ if I did that to you you're old ass really would die."

"You think I'm old?"

"Mmm, no. Not _that_ old." His blue eyes come to life as she sends him a flirtatious smile.

**Cabot Residence, 10 pm**

She flicks the rest of the lights in the foyer, making sure to check that the dead bolt is on before walking down the hallway to her bed room where she'll spend yet another sleepless night thinking about why Fin has not made love to her yet. Her finger grazes the doorknob to her bedroom when a knock on her door has her heading back to the front of the apartment. Looking out the peephole Fin stands on the other side, shifting from foot to foot. She puts her forehead against the door, smiles softly at his nervousness before answering the door.

"Hey."

"Fin, hey. Come in. Want a glass of wine?" She doesn't wait for his answer before turning on her heel and heading into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah that sounds nice." He steps into the warm apartment that smells of her and follows her into the kitchen. He steps behind and grips her waist as she's standing on her toes reaching for a glass. He grinds into her and she instinctively grinds back.

"Fin what are you doing?" He holds her still as his fingers gently massage her hip bones, places his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry Alex I've wanted to make love to you for so long I just didn't want to rush it, I didn't want you to just be a fuck to me, I love you to much to disrespect you." Her head whips around and her mouth melds to his. They share a bruising kiss as she allows herself to get lost in his kiss.

"Please make love to me Fin." The glasses are a forgotten task as he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. She sheds the silk teddy, throwing it to the floor as the pass the threshold of her room. His tongue swirls around her nipple and she arches her back and cries out to him. His tongue flicks over the over sensitized bud, his fingers thumbing the other as he gently lays her on the bed. He sits up and straddles her, looks down at her flawless skin, matchless beauty. He doesn't move, he doesn't touch her, he just sits and stares.

"Fin please don't do this to me. Touch me." Crossing his arms he pulls his t-shirt over his head before dipping his head and placing kisses over her exposed body, his chain trailing his mouth, gently running over her heated skin. His mouth trails down the front of her body before her bites into her hip, causing her hips to rise off the bed. He takes the opportunity to slide her panties off her hips, place a kiss to her nether lips.

"Fin." His name comes off as a whine on her lips and he smiles as he looks up at her from in between her legs. She looks down on him and the sight alone is enough to make her cum. She cums loudly, screaming and cursing his name. Her buzz is wearing off and she feels him gently massaging her inner thighs and she looks down, blushing slightly.

"Sorry." Chuckling, he kisses her inner thigh before looking up at her.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen baby." He blows a puff of air over her core and she writhes in pleasure. His finger dips into her and she slides forward, sliding his finger even further into her. Adding another he, blew another puff of air into her before he began to lap at her clit.

"Oh fuck Fin!" He moved his fingers to the right, taking note of the way her legs wound around his neck. Carefully so as not to hurt her, he bit into her clit then blew another puff of onto her clit.

"You like that?" His tongue runs over her clit and she doesn't answer as another moan escapes her. He works her with his fingers, thrusting and blowing, thrusting and blowing.

"Jesus Fin, what are you doing to my body!?" He sucks on her clit feeling her thighs clench around him as her walls begin to quiver.

"I'll huff…" He thrusted his fingers against her spot, blew a small puff of air against her.

"Mmmmmmmm."

"I'll puff…" He removed his fingers and blew a great puff of air against her, his tongue darting in to lap her furiously. Her entire body giving off a great wave of heat.

"FIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN."

"And I'll blow her out." With one final puff and lap at her core she broke in his arms.

"FUUUUUUCKKKKKK." He crawled up her body and watched her orgasm play over face. The way her eyes never left his, the way she shook underneath him. She came down from her earth shattering orgasm and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn." Licking the traces of herself from the corner of his mouth she flipped him, gave him a devilish look.

"My turn."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N- So? So much for taking a break from the site huh? Aw, hell I love you guys too much to take a break! Be nice and R&R please? **


	18. Busted

Breeze

**Breeze**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 18: Busted**

"Hello?" He spreads his hands under the black water and looks down. How in the fucking world had she managed to rouse him from sleep with an invitation skinny dip. He tries to see where she is in the woods surrounding him, listening for her but hears nothing. Just as he shakes his head, pissed that she'd stood him up, made him her fool, a sudden giggle pierces the silence and then…

**Splash. Splash. **"You there?" Obviously she was there but he needed to physically touch her. He doggie paddles in a circle, trying to gauge where she was growing pissed off at her lack of speech. Swimming closer to the shore he stands completely still, water softly lapping at his chest when his skin erupts into goose bumps and not from the breeze.

"Hi daddy." Her silky voice caressed him like no other. He turned and wrapped his hands around her back, letting them rest comfortably on her round backside. Despite the chill, there was a heat burning between the two of them. She sucked his earlobe into her hot mouth as his fingers slowly trailed up her spine.

"Why didn't you just come over?" He softly tips her chin up and his fingers run over her soft lips. Her tongue darts out to run over her lips but collides with his fingers eliciting an almost inaudible moan from him.

"Cause I wanted to go swimming." She giggles, giddy. Happy. In love. Totally, completely, 100 in love with him. Although she can't see his eyes she can feel the intensity swimming in his blue pools.

"It's three o clock in the morning. This is going to have waiting until, I don't know, say 10 or so? We even have the day off." Under the water he gives her backside a playful squeeze before he begins walking up the sandbar to retrieve his things. Although she can't see him, she can hear him standing there, not making a move to put on his garments his eyes trained on her expectantly waiting for her to follow. She didn't. She stood pouting causing him to groan.

"C'mon it's cold and it's going to be quite awkward if we somehow manage to get caught." Nothing but silence and the pitch black. He felt as if his dick was going to fall off it was so chilly.

"But we're already here." She was whining. Her toes playing in the sand beneath them. He growled deep and low.

"Come here." He commanded, his voice thick from lack of sleep. Gruff in its natural tenor.

She huffed, not moving. Slapped the water to show him she had not, nor would she move.

"Don't fucking play with me. I said come here." He said calmly, almost whispering his words.

She felt her legs begin to move, almost involuntarily, and before she knew it she was on the sandbar within his reach. Her breath hitched in her chest as he grabbed her hand and roughly yanked her to him. For some reason he was pissed and her resistance was not making the situation any better. He circled her and felt her wince as the stiff breeze brushed her tender nipples. Standing behind her placed her hands on a nearby tree for support, tugged her backside toward him.

"You don't listen very well you know that?" One hand played with her hair, while the other toyed with her pierced belly.

"You know I don't like being told what to do." She ground her ass against him causing him to tug on her hair. She moved against him once more and before she knew it he had her on the ground, spreading her legs as he pulled her towards him. He moved over her, his weight pushing down on her, but not crushing her and she let out a little squeal as she felt him enter her without any hesitation. Her eyes shut of their own volition and she heard herself moan, her hands clasping with his as he filled her to the brink.

"Move babe." He lay completely still above her, gracing her nose, eyes, and lips with butterfly kisses.

"C'mon." She tried to move her hips against his but he used his hips to push down on her causing him to go a bit deeper into her. He became still for a second and she opened her eyes and could tell he was full of concentration. She opened her mouth to question him, but didn't get the chance to express anything as she felt him pull out of her and thrust back into her firmly, eliciting another loud moan from her.

"Shit babe." He bit into her neck as he started a steady rhythm making her lose all conscious thought.

She felt her body liquefy into the rough ground beneath her, not caring about the bruises she knew she'd have to endure. In the here, his scent was filling her nostrils as his gracefully toned body moved above her, his hips grinding into hers, and now her legs involuntarily parted wider and wider to be able to let him in as deep as possible. With every thrust he seemed to go deeper, faster, more animalistic, her whole body pulsating enjoyably. She felt her juices pool at her center and slide down her thigh, making his movements easier with every thrust and she could tell he felt her wetness to because it felt as if dick was getting harder with every thrust.

She felt her breathing hitch and her eyes shut tight as she felt her edge approaching, her hands digging into his arms as she felt her whole body break and then go stiff the shocks of her orgasm pulling over her and making her whole body contract wildly under him for what seemed an eternity. She let out a cry that told him she was his as she convulsed beneath him, his strong hands stroking her cheek. She gasped for air as her body relaxed against his. Opening her chocolate eyes, she felt his cock twitching inside of her, his body shaking with the slightest of tremors. She was going to flip them and finish him off but he started to move inside her. Agonizingly slow. So slow she thought she would cry.

"Baby please?" Her words were a lost cause and she knew he was smiling. "Bastard." She grabbed his ass and slammed up to him causing him to yelp.

"Baby," he was putty. "Oh God." He heard her release a self satisfied chuckle as she gave him another firm thrust. She flipped them, the position more comfortable for her, more pleasing for him.

His hands roamed her body, squeezing her supple breasts, fingers rubbing circles on her flat stomach and smooth hips as he felt his edge approach rapidly. He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, hitting her firm and deep, enjoying her crying out his name in bliss which caused him to cum into her warmness as he claimed her as his. She collapsed on top of him, her sweaty body sticking to his, a slight breeze brushing their skin. She raised her head and kissed him deep, her curly hair offering a protective halo around them.

"God damn." She mouthed as they tried to control their breathing, her throat scratchy and sore. His breathing slowed and matched her own as they heard a rustle followed by a curse.

"El?" He sat up with her firmly attached to her neck as a bright beam of light temporaily blinded them both.

"Alright kids pack it u-"

"HOLY SHIT! LIV?"

"Fin? Shit, go away!" Laughs echoed through the clearing as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"El we just got busted by Munch and Fin." He kissed her gently before they too, burst into laughter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N-Sorry it's so short. And the ending is a bit sucky. Still drop me a line! **


End file.
